Guten Tag!
by KANIZA
Summary: [[ SHONEN AI ]] Se ha tomado la desición final y todo esta como siempre debio haber permanecido. Porque hay que dejar el pasado atrás y empezar un Guten Tag! Buen día! FIC COMPLETO
1. ¡cUiDaDo!

_**ADVERTENCIA **ESTE FIC ES SHONEN-AI! UN HAOXLYZERG Y QUIZA UN HOROXLEN (SI ES QUE ME LO PIDEN) ASI QUE HOMOBICOS O CON TENDENCIAS A ESTA ¡¡NO LEAN…! _

_XD_

_**MINI-INTRODUCCIÓN **ESTE FIC EMPIEZA 2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS DEL FINAL DE LA SERIE Y TODOS VAN A VIVIR EN LA PENSIÓN ASAKURA…_

_**NOTA **ES UN CROSSOVER CON LA SERIE CCS O GRAVITATION (AUN NO ESTA DECIDIDO), CLARO NO MANEJARE EL TRAMA DE SU SERIE, DE HECHO EN ESTE FIC PONDRE A LOS PERSONAJES COMO SHAMANES, OK?... OTRA COSITA Un.n VOY A CAMBIAR ALGUNAS COSAS RESPECTO CON EL FINAL DE LA SERIE Y OTRAS COSAS DE LAS CUALES LUEGO SE VAN A DAR CUENTA CONFORME AVANZE ESTE FIC, CREO QUE ESO ES TODO LO QUE POR AHORA DEBO INFORMARLES, AHORA SI LOS DEJO CON EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO…_

_**NOTA **Quiero** pedirles** una disculpa a las **personas** que han seguido mis fics, ya que tuve un descuido y por ello fueron eliminados todos mis fics, así que les pido unas disculpa **por mi descuido** y espero que me apoyen en mis otros fics, por cierto a los lectores de **"sObAkAsU"** y **"sEr o No SeR"** les lamento **informarles** que esos fics los perdi en un disquette que se daño, pero **serán remplazados**, gracias por todo y nuevamente una sincera **disculpa, **por cierto a los que apenas estan leyendo este fic espero que le entiendan a la "estructura" ya que la tuve q cambiar, y bueno apenas estoy empezando en esto de escribir sin el "script"_

**_¡¡vErWiRrUnG!_**

Nos situamos en Izumo, en una de las calles de este lugar se puede ver como iba un joven vagando por las calles, la gente lo veía con asombro por el estado en que este se encontraba, unos se le acercaban para ayudarlo ya que estaba desangrando pero este solo los ignoraba o les dirigía una mirada fría para después seguir su camino, siguió caminando varias cuadras hasta que por fin vio el lugar que estaba buscando, pero para ello tenía que cruzar la calle, espero algunos minutos para poder cruzar del otro lado, cuando por fin pudo empezó a avanzar se dio cuenta de que salía más sangre pero aún así no le importo aunque cada vez le costaba más trabajo, las personas solo se quedaban impactadas al verlo, unos llamaban a una ambulancia o policías, al mismo tiempo que seguían viendo al chico como caminaba, en los ojos de este se podía apreciar debilidad, a mitad del camino se detuvo y empezó a respirar de manera agitada y de un momento a otro se desmayo, la gente al ver esto se le acerco y empezaron a pedir ayuda y cosas por el estilo, por esas calles se podía ver como iban pasando una mujer con un señor ya de edad avanzada, estos no se percataron del acontecimiento ya que estaban platicando de cosas más importantes…

Sin mirar a la mujer que lo acompañaba- Pero hija, no puedes pasarte la vida lamentadote por que Hao ha muerto a pesar de que era tu hijo…

El carácter y el tono de voz de la mujer era muy frío, como si no tuviera sentimientos, a pesar de que su apariencia física era todo lo contrario, era una persona seria- Lo se… Pero aún así creo que debimos darle una oportunidad-Dirige su mirada hacia el anciano- Créeme que no me importa a cuantas personas haya matado, él sigue siendo mi hijo y lo quiero de la misma manera que a Yho-

Suspira con resignación- Pero crees que él no nos hubiera matado al nacer, si tu viste claramente como ataco a tu esposo-

Aun seguía con su mirada fija al frente- Recuerda que él fue el primero en oponerse y negarle la vida-

Mira sorprendido a su hija- ¿Como puedes decir eso? Es tu esposo, y Hao solo reencarno para destruir a todo el mundo, recuerda sus ideales…-

Sea o no mi esposo, primero están mis hijos e insisto en que el no era malo, simplemente merecía otra oportunidad, aparte no en todas sus vidas fue un asesino y eso bien lo sabes, de hecho sabes que él en una de sus tantas vidas fue una buena persona-

Lo se… y también se que nunca tuvo un carácter como con el que ahora reencarno… de hecho nunca tuvo un carácter especifico por todas las vidas que ha pasado pero…-Se detiene, llamando la atención de su hija aunque está ni lo miro- Ósea que no te importa que haya acabado con la vida de personas inocentes, no te importa que sea un asesino y que haya intentado matar a su padre y a su hermano- Mira seriamente a su hija pero está seguía dándole la espalda-

Suspira para después decirle de manera neutral a su padre- Si yo hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo que Hao…-Mira a su padre- ¿Me seguirías amando?

Sin pensarlo dos veces- Por supuesto que sí…

Siguió caminando- ¿Ahora me entiendes?-

ºpensandoº _Por que a veces será tan insensible… A veces creo que Yho tiene el carácter de su padre y Hao tiene el carácter de mi hija, claro independientemente de sus erróneos ideales…_-Después volteo a ver donde estaba toda la muchedumbre junto con una ambulancia, pero no le dio importancia y siguió a su hija hasta su residencia-

Ya habían pasado 1 día de dicho acontecimiento, era una hermosa mañana en Funbari en una pensión de dicho lugar se encontraba un grupo de shamanes reunidos, en un pequeño comedor que daba vista al jardín…

Con una enorme sonrisa- Que bueno que Annita ya no me pone a entrenar tan duro-Toma un vaso para después servirse un poco de limonada- Y ¿como han estado? Que me dices Fausto?

Sonrisa kawaii- A mi me ha ido muy bien con el hospital que acabo de abrir

Sonrisa kawaii- Muy bien gracias-El ingles toma un poco de su bebida-

Colocando un brazo sobre los hombros del Tao- n.n Bien… aunque tener a Tamao, Anna y de paso a mi hermana en mi casa era algo incomodo-

Pasándose un peine alrededor de todo su peinado- Por lo menos tienes mujeres en tu casa-

Mirando cada una de las sillas del comedor- Chocolove no va a venir…

Jijijijiji Creo que no, pero ayer me llego una carta donde decía que nos extrañaba y que no podía venir por que tenía un nuevo trabajo y que nos mandaba un fuerte abrazo

T.T Pobeshito, pobeshito que fello es que tabaje

Le sonríe al ainu para después decirle de manera divertida (¿?)- Cuando vas a empezar a hablar bien

Abraza al Tao- T-T Hace mucho que no me decías eso-

Le sonríe a sus únicos amigos el más pequeño del grupo- Yo quería decirles que me gusta mucho volver a verlos y mejor aún por que se quedarán por aquí un buen tiempo-Se ruboriza levemente para después servirse limonada-

Le sonríe a su pequeño amigo- Es muy amable de tu parte decirnos eso, y sabes que pensamos lo mismo que tu…-Le da pequeñas palmaditas al pequeño individuo para tratar de que este no se cohibiera en cuanto a lo que sentía por sus amigos-

Solo atino a sonreírle al peliverde-

Se incorpora y abraza a cada uno de sus amigos- Bueno jóvenes, yo ya me tengo que ir-Se despide de sus amigos y se va-

Sonrisa kawaii- Creo que es mejor que les asigne sus habitaciones-Al decir esto se incorpora haciendo que los demás lo imiten para después seguir a su amigo-

Mientras tanto en un hospital que se encontraba en Izumo, se puede ver a un joven en una camilla, con unos aparatos conectados en sus muñecas, en eso se ve como entra un doctor junto con una enfermera y empiezan a revisar que todo este en perfectas condiciones

Checando los signos vitales del joven- Creo que algo no anda bien… ¿Y los familiares?

Abre las ventanas- Lo único que sabemos es que coincide con uno de los miembros de la familia Asakura-Revisa algunos archivos- Creo que su nombre es Yho Asakura…

Mira su reloj para después sonreírle a su asistente- Infórmenle a la familia -

Como usted diga-Sale de la habitación-

Se percata de que el joven empieza lo miraba con algo de frustración y este solo atino a sonreírle- Que bueno que ya despertaste, descuida tu familia pronto va a venir por ti-Al terminar de decirle esto al joven , se le acerca y le da un control remoto- Si quieres puedes ver la televisión-Sale de la habitación-

En la residencia de los Asakura se puede ver como una mujer estaba en su recamara leyendo, hasta que…

-Cambia de hoja- ºpensandoº _Me pregunto como hubiera sido la vida de Hao e Yho como buenos hermanos que deberían ser…_

En eso se abre la puerta de su recamara…

Sin mirar a la persona que había entrado sorpresivamente- ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo?

Todo alterado- ¡¡¡YHO ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL!

Abre los ojos como plato- ¡¿Qué le paso?

Toma la mano de su hija mientras se la lleva casi volando-Solo dijeron que lo encontraron ayer y que estaba muy grave, tenemos que ir a verlo-

Se detiene- Yo iré a verlo y tu háblale a Anna-Al decir esto el anciano no muy convencido acepto y cada quién se fue por su lado-

Mientras tanto en la pensión Asakura se puede ver como el grupo de shamanes estaba en la sala mientras eran regañados por la itako…

Con una gotita en la cabeza- UT-T Te prometo que hago el quehacer de la casa, pero no te enojes

El ingles solo apoyo su cabeza en la mesa mientras veía la escenita-

Se cruza de brazos para después mirar fríamente a cada uno de los amigos de su prometido-Òó Eso es lo mínimo que pueden hacer después de todo el desorden que hicieron…

UO.o ¿¿Pueden? Que no solo ibas a castigar a Yho

Mueve negativamente la cabeza- Nunca vas a entender hermano…

Jalando de una oreja al peliazul- ù.ú Pero ustedes también hicieron desorden así que más les vale que se apuren-Suelta la oreja del ainu dejándola completamente roja-

Sobandose su oreja- T-T Eres muy mala

Con una venita en la cabeza y con los ojos rojos- Ò.ó

Mira de reojo al ainu- No debiste decir eso

Sale volando de la pensión- XD Pobeshito de mi

Ve como se ve un puntito azul en el cielo- Pobre del joven Horo u.u

Se incorpora- Pues hay que empezar-Mira a cada uno de sus amigos- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer Doña Anna?- (Recuerdan que en los últimos capítulos Len le habla de esa manera a la itako XD)

En eso se escucha el teléfono…

Saca una lista de quien sabe donde y empieza a escribir en ella- Lyzerg…

Aun con la cabeza sobre la mesa-¿Si, Anna?

Seguía escribiendo- Contesta el teléfono…-Le pasa la lista al Tao- Esto es lo que tienen que hacer-

Sale de la sala-

Mientras el Tao mira lista- Es fácil…

Se cruza de brazos mientras observa disimuladamente a su prometido-

Se incorpora- Mejor voy a subir el equipaje-Sale la pelirosa

Con una enorme sonrisa- Te acompaño-Salen de la sala

Mientras tanto en el teléfono…

Se recarga en la mesa donde estaba el teléfono, mientras veía las uñas de sus manos- Buenos días, pensión Asakura, ¿¿con quién tengo el gusto?-

En la sala…

Mientras le ponía una venda en la cabeza al ainu-T-T Yo no quiero hacer el baño

Sin mirar a su prometido- No te estoy preguntando

Con unos utensilios en las manos- En vez de estarte quejando deberíamos apurarnos y terminar con esto de una buena vez-

Poniéndose su bandana- El tiburón tiene razón-

u.ú

En eso entra el peliverde con el teléfono…

Le pasa el teléfono a la itako para después sentarse- Es para ti, es de parte del abuelo de Yho-

Ya con el teléfono- Buenos días…

u.u

Se incorpora para después caminar hasta donde estaba su prometido-Pero eso no puede ser posible-Toma el hombro de su prometido- Él esta conmigo…-

Algo preocupado- ¿¿Pasa algo malo?

ºpensandoº _Espero que no sea algo grave…_-Se djo a si mismo Manta

Al escuchar esto mira a su amigo con preocupación-¿Yho?-Apenas y se escucho el susurro-

Deje se lo paso-Le da el teléfono a su prometido al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con angustia, algo muy raro en ella- Toma…

Suspira para después hablar- ¿Si?...

Pasaron 30 minutos y todos veían con atención al menor de los Asakura, mientras a este le iba cambiando el semblante a uno de angustia con cierta preocupación y asombro…

Toma la mano de su prometido- ¿qué pasa?

Se incorpora, mientras seguía con el teléfono y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala- Pero es que no entiendo, si yo estoy aquí, entonces…-Tan solo de imaginar lo que podría suceder se quedo callado-… No puede ser…-Mira a la itako y esta solo mira hacia otro rumbo-

Mira de reojo a la itako- ¿qué pasa?

Sigue hablando por teléfono mientras salía de la habitación-

Se sienta al lado de la sacerdotisa- ¿Qué está pasando?

Se cruza de brazos- No pienso repetirlo, así que escuchen con atención-Se incorpora para después dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana-

Solo intercambiaba miradas con Manta-

Se acomoda un poco para después suspirar con resignación- Dilo… Pueden contar con nosotros…

Miraba de reojo a la itako, quien al parecer no estaba muy tranquila-

Seguía mirando hacia la ventana- Al parecer Hao sigue vivo…-Al terminar de decir esto dirigió su mirada a los shamanes quienes parecían estar medio idos con la idea, en eso entra Yho- ¿Qué paso, es cierto lo de… Hao?

Se sienta en un sillón individual- Me temo que sí… aunque está muy grave-Al terminar de decir esto no pudo evitar decirlo con algo de tristeza- Y quiero ir a verlo…

Solo movía la cabeza negativamente-…

Miraba a la itako- Pero eso es peligroso, ¿no?

Esta solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente-

¿¡¿¡ESTAS LOCO! HAO TE VA A QUEMAR VIVO EN CUANTO TE VEA (ya saben muy al estilo Manta "alterado XD)

Solo atino a sonreírle a su mejor amigo- Lo se… pero mi abuelo dijo que no fuera hasta nuevo aviso, ya que solo le dijeron que al parecer coincidía conmigo-

Mantenía su mirada fija en el péndulo que le había regalado su papá, mientras decía aparentemente de manera neutral- Si coincidía contigo es por que obviamente se trataba de Hao…

A veces no es lo que parece-Trata de sonreírle al ingles-

CONTINUARA…

**_ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, Y COMO SEGURAMENTE YA SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE CAMBIE LA HISTORIA DE SK ESPERO QUE NO SE HAYAN REVUELTO CON UNA QUE OTRA COSA Un.n JEJEJE ESO ES TODO POR AHORA… ¡¡please review!_**


	2. ¿¡Mi NoViA?

_**SUS REVIEW'S**_

_**NANASE KATSURA **Un.n GRACIAS X TU RR Y X EL DATO EN CUANTO A COMO GUARDAR MIS RR PUES YA LO HABÍA PENSADO PERO EN VERDAD NO LO HABÍA INTENTADO EH! JAJAJA ES QUE LUEGO ANDO MEDIO IDA Y PUES SE ME VA A LA ONDA AH Y GRACIAS POR DARME TU OPINION RESPECTO KN LO DE MI CROSSOVER_

_**KARENU-KIYOTO **GRACIAS X TU RR ESPERO QUE APOYES ESTE FIC n.n_

_**NADIA HIWATARI **HOLA! GRACIAS X DEJARME RR Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y TMB ESPERO SEGUIR CON TU APOYO_

_**VALSED y ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL **GRACIAS X SU RR Unn_

_**mEiNe FrEuNdIn**_

Ya era muy tarde estaba a punto de anochecer, en el hospital de Izumo se puede ver como estaba un señor ya de edad avanzada, sentado al lado de un chico que al parecer estaba durmiendo

Toca tímidamente el rostro del chico- ºpensandoº _No quiero ni pensar en como vas a reaccionar en cuanto te des cuenta que estas aquí…_-En eso se percata de que el joven empezaba a despertar y retira su mano del rostro del chico- H-hao…

Empieza a abrir los ojos, para después acomodarse un poco mejor- ¿Quién eres?-No pudo evitar decir esto con desconfianza-

Se cae de la silla donde estaba, muy al estilo anime, para después poco a poco ver al chico- ¿Pero que clase de pregunta es esa?-Cuando dijo esto noto que en su nieto se veía en su semblante confusión- No estés bromeando Hao Asakura

Apenas y pudo sonreírle ya que estaba muy cansado- Dime quien eres y por que sabes mi nombre-

Abre los ojos como plato- No puede ser…-Al examinar la manera del mirar de su nieto se dio cuenta que a pesar de la mirada pesada que tenía, se veía inofensivo y no pudo evitar el tener miedo-…

Toma la mano de anciano, para después decirle de manera divertida- No tienes por que tenerme miedo, solo te hice una pregunta-Suelta la mano del anciano para después observar el cada rincón del cuarto donde estaban, mientras le decía al anciano con su tono de voz tan frío… como siempre ha sido- ¿Y mi mamá?

A punto de darle un infarto- ¿Qué dijiste?-En eso entra el doctor que estaba atendiendo al Asakura junto con su hija quien llevaba unos libros-

A penas y se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro- Que bueno que ya despertaste…-Se sienta al lado de su hijo-

Le sonríe amablemente a Yomei quien estaba boquiabierto por todo lo que había escuchado por parte del Asakura-Buenas tardes señor-

Aun muy sorprendido- Buenas tardes…

Sin dejar de mirar a Hao-Doctor puede explicarle a mi padre lo que sucedió y el estado en el que se encuentra mi hijo-Empieza a ver los libros que llevaba-

Sígame a mi oficina por favor-Al decir esto sale de la habitación junto con Yomei-

Mira por la ventana como se oculta el sol- Así que ese es mi abuelo-

Empezaba a hojear un libro- Exacto… pero ahora quiero enseñarte algunas cosas acerca de la familia que creo que es conveniente que te enteres de eso-Seguía hojeando el libro-

Le quita el libro delicadamente a la mujer para poder verlo por si mismo- Con que soy un shaman…-Decía mientras leía el libro- Y mi espíritu es de… ¿fuego?-Así pasaron 30 minutos de incomodo silencio mientras este seguía leyendo para después observar de reojo a su madre, aunque el tono de voz de este siempre era frío le pregunto con delicadeza- ¿Cómo es que este libro sabe de mí?

Suspira con resignación- De eso es lo que quiero hablarte…-

Cierra el libro y lo pone en un cajón que estaba al lado de este- Te escucho…

Mientras tanto en Funbari, se encontraba el menor de los Asakura con el peliverde en el techo de la pensión hablando de algunas cosas

Se acuesta para después observar las estrellas-Y… ¿Cómo te sientes por lo que escuchaste de Hao?

Este solo jugaba con el péndulo que le había regalado su padre- Confundido…

¿Por qué?

Guarda su péndulo- Es que ya no se a quien creerle…-

Sigue mirando las estrellas- Si es por lo que te dijo Marion…-Mira de reojo al peliverde- Yo siento que lo dijo con sinceridad-

Se acuesta para después observar al Asakura de reojo- Yo también siento lo mismo y… por eso quiero ir con ustedes a Izumo

Suspira tranquilamente al escuchar la decisión de su amigo- Me alegra que digas eso y puedes aprovechar para preguntarle si es cierto, después de todo según mi abuelo, por lo que le dijeron en el hospital parece que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida-

De manera divertida- Solo esperemos hasta saber que se trata de Hao

Se sienta para después sonreír- Tienes razón…

A la mañana siguiente los shamanes se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente mientras conversaban de cosas sin importancia, Horo molestando a Len, Yho y Lyzerg interrogando a Fausto, Tamao, Pilika y Anna hablando acerca de los viejos tiempos, así paso media hora hasta que sonó el teléfono; el menor de los Asakura fue a contestarlo y los demás empezaron a comentar acerca de Hao

Mirando de reojo a la itako- No creo que sea buena idea que vayamos a ver a Hao, aunque este se encuentre "agonizando"-Dijo sarcasticmanet el Tao

Sirviéndose doble porción de arroz- Yo creo no nos va a hacer nada malo, tranquilo tiburón-Empieza a comer el ainu

Le da un golpe en la cabeza al ainu- Te acabas de comer lo que me correspondía, hermano-

T-T

Le entrega un plato a la peliazul- Unn Pero si este es el tuyo joven Horo

UY.Y

X ¬.¬

Retomando el tema por parte de Fausto- De todas formas debemos acompañar a Yho

Solo se cruza de brazos, no estaba de humor como para meterse en la conversación-

Toma del hombro a la sacerdotisa- Anna… ¿Qué tienes?

Solo miro fríamente al ingles, aunque en su semblante se podía ver que estaba triste, se incorpora y solamente se escucho como salió de la habitación para subir a su recamara-

Señorita Anna, ¿A dónde va?-Toma la mano de la peliazul y se van tras la sacerdotisa-

Algo extrañado por la reacción de la itako a tan simple pregunta, miro a sus amigos para ver si alguno sabía lo que le había pasado-

Solo mueve de manera negativa la cabeza-

En eso entra el Asakura, se podía ver que estaba preocupado al mismo tiempo desconcertado

Sin mirar al Asakura se sirve un poco de leche- Por la cara que tienes, supongo que Hao hizo algo que no te gusto-

…Estas en lo correcto Len

¿Hizo algo en contra de tu familia?

Se sienta en frente de sus amigos- No… -En su rostro se veía que estaba muy preocupado, y eso si era algo demasiado raro-

¿Entonces?

Recarga su rostro sobre la mesa- Tiene amnesia…-Al decir esto todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos-

Aun muy sorprendido- Ósea que Hao prácticamente ahora es… bueno-

Con toda tranquilidad- Si y va a vivir con mi mamá-Sonrisa kawaii

¿Pero por que estas preocupado?

Suspira con resignación- Por que Hao como primogénito de los Asakura, mi mamá quiere que ahora el tenga compromiso con Anna…

Se sirve un poco de leche- Y… ¿¿que dijiste..?

Se incorpora para después recargarse en la silla donde estaba el peliverde, para después decir con mucha tranquilidad- Nada…

Con muchos signos de interrogación alrededor de su cabeza- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Que no quieres a Anna?

Con una enorme sonrisa- No de esa forma, de hecho yo la veo como una hermana

Solo suspiro tranquilamente, no quería comentar acerca de eso ya que no era algo de su interés-…

Con la misma expresión del peliazul- ¿Por qué?

Con una enorme sonrisa- Lo que pasa es que como crecimos juntos, y en mi infancia nunca tuve amigos, ella era única, así que de ahí empezamos siendo amigos y con el tiempo la fui viendo como una hermana, después de todo lo que hemos convivido es lógico que solo sienta eso por ella-

Sin mirar al shaman- ¿Y ella lo sabe?

Despeina un poco al ingles- ¿De que ahora va a ser la prometida de Hao? eso si lo sabe, de hecho desde la mañana por que mi abuelo hablo con ella por teléfono, y de que no la quiero de "esa" forma también lo sabe por que luego de que hablo con mi abuelo me dijo que, que pensaba y pues le dije "eso"-Se sienta al lado del peliverde-

Sirviéndose un poco de té- ¿Y como lo tomo?

Sonrisa kawaii- De manera tranquila

ºpensandoº _Con que por eso estuvo tan seria la mayor parte del día… Y yo que pensaba que estaba enamorada de Yho…_

Acomodándose su bandana, mientras decía de manera divertida- Y cuando va ir a ver a su futuro esposo-

Recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras veía fríamente al ainu-Hoy mismo…

Le sonreía tímidamente a la itako- Estas enojada por lo que te dije hace unas horas…-

Se le acerca y le sonríe abiertamente a su exprometido- Al contrario, Hao si llegara a ser el Shaman King y darme la vida que merezco, también estoy contenta por que voy a tener un prometido maduro y culto, cosa que tú nunca vas a ser-En eso entra la pelirosa con una mochila para después dársela a la itako- Ya es hora de irme…

Abrazando de las piernas a la sacerdotisa- No te vayas hoy, mejor espera hasta mañana T-T

Mira de reojo a la itako- Pilika tiene razón… vas a llegar en la noche...

Sonrisa kawaii- Por que no te quedas otro día y hoy te hacemos una fiesta de despedida

Saca un abrigo de su mochila para después ponérselo- No es necesario y aunque me gustaría; no puedo ya que como la futura esposa del shaman de fuego tengo que estar con él…-Les sonríe a los amigos de Yho- Recuerden que esta muy débil y debo estar con él en las buenas y en las malas…-Al decir esto Yho no pudo evitar recordar por todo lo que había pasado con la rubia-

Le sonríe a la itako- ¿Cuándo vas a regresar?

De manera neutral- Nunca…

Se le acerca a la itako para después decirle con desilusión- Señorita Anna… ¿no piensa venir a visitarnos…?

Se empieza a abrochar su abrigo- Solo si Hao así lo desea, aunque no creo que sea necesario…-Se pone su mochila-

UO.o ¿Cómo que no va a ser necesario?

Le dice de manera seria a su exprometido- Voy a empezar una nueva vida al lado de Hao y desde hoy él es con la persona que debo estar y supongo que ahora va a tener amigos y tengo que llevarme bien con ellos y si decide seguir con la idea de que la amistad no existe seguiré con él, no puedo venir a verlos cuando todos ustedes están en su contra y no es que lo este defendiendo simplemente es que ahora él es mi… prometido-Al decir esto último sale de la habitación donde todos estaban dejando a todos muy sorprendidos, justo cuando Yho iba a decir algo se escucho como se cerro la puerta principal de la pensión-

…

Pasaron las horas hasta que por fin cayó la noche, la sacerdotisa llego a la residencia Asakura, ya que una cosa era el templo y otra la casa donde vivía la nueva generación de dicha familia… La joven rubia se toco tímidamente el timbre, estaba algo nerviosa ya que no sabía como sería su vida al lado del shaman de fuego, en eso le abren la puerta y para su sorpresa la persona que le abrió era una enfermera quien ya iba de salida, no le dio mucha importancia y paso hasta la sala… Estando en dicho lugar empezó a ver cada rincón de lo que pensaba que sería su nuevo hogar, en eso llego el abuelo de los Asakura y le empezó a explicar lo que le había sucedido al shaman de fuego…

Se cruza de brazos- Entonces Hao... es… ¿bueno?-No pudo evitar decirlo con demasiada desconfianza

Trata de sonreírle a la itako- Si… bueno a veces, ya sabes aunque no recuerde muchas cosas, a veces se le sale lo… "sádico"-Esto último se lo dijo de manera divertida para no asustarla

Así pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Yomei le explicaba que apenas le iban a decir al shaman que ya tenía prometida, en eso se escucho un grito que provenía de una habitación no muy lejos de la sala (ya que su residencia era de un solo piso XD)

Mira de reojo la puerta que conducía a esa habitación donde se escuchaban los gritos- ù.ú Por lo visto el que está gritando es Hao... Pensé que no acostumbraba gritar…

Con una gotita en la cabeza- Unn En momentos puede ser tan inocente como un niño, pero vaya que es difícil lidiar con él…-Se incorpora y camina hacia la puerta- Ven… te mostrare tu habitación, después te presentare con mi hija y así hablaran con más calma…-Al decir esto sale de la habitación acompañado de la itako-

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Anna había llegado a Izumo y también de no ver al shaman de fuego ya que este se la pasaba en su habitación por que seguía delicado, ya era de tarde y solo estaban en la residencia Hao y Anna, ya que Keiko y Yomei habían ido al templo y los habían dejado solo, la itako se encontraba acostada en la cama de su habitación en eso escucha como se abre la puerta pero no le dio mucha importancia hasta que…

La toma de la mano obligándola a que se siente para después decirle de manera fría aunque su semblante era de lo más tranquilo- Con que tú eres mí prometida…-Esta solo se le quedo viendo ya que a pesar de que le habían dicho que ahora era "inofensivo" no podía evitar el sentir miedo- Déjame decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con esto y por la cara que pones se que tu tampoco-La suelta y se sienta a su lado- También se como era tu vida al lado de mi hermano, pero que te quede bien claro que a mi si me vas a respetar quieras o no-Al decir esto se incorpora y empieza a sacar toda la ropa de la itako- Todo esto se va a ir a la basura… pero que prometida tan vulgar eres…

Empieza a recoger su ropa que era lanzada violentamente por el Asakura- Eso si que no, son mis cosas y no puedes tratarme así-

Al escuchar esto toma de los hombros a la itako para después empezarla a zangolotear- Tu vas a hacer lo que yo diga y te callas, ahora eres MI prometida y me vas a tratar como tal… por las buenas o por las malas-La suelta y sigue sacando las cosas de la rubia-

Trataba de mantenerse fuerte- Y como sería por las malas?-Trato de decirlo de manera retadora para ver si mínimo así el Asakura la trataba "amablemente"-

Mira de reojo a la itako- No me retes… al menos que quieras quedar con moretones y cicatrices en todo el cuerpo-Se le acerca a la itako- Te espero en la sala… solo te explicare lo que tienes que hacer…-Al decir esto sale de la habitación, la itako solo miraba como se alejaba el shaman de fuego y empieza a llorar-

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin bajo la rubia, se dirigió a la sala y para su sorpresa ya el shaman de fuego sentado en un sillón con su cara de pocos amigos, en eso se percata de la presencia de la chica y le hace señas para que tome asiento en frente de él, esta por miedo accede y lo mira algo confundida ya que no sabía cuales serían las cosas que Hao quería que hiciera…

Hace que aparezca una bolita de fuego en cada una de sus manos, para después decirle de manera seria mientras "jugaba" con el fuego- No tienes por que tenerme miedo… es muy simple lo que tienes que hacer, si te portas bien podemos ser amigos y hasta te diré lo que tengo en mente…-

Solo miraba el fuego que estaba en las manos del Asakura- ¿Qué tengo que hacer y que es lo que tienes en mente?

Lo que tengo en mente es relacionado contigo pero como te digo, solo te lo diré si te portas bien y en cuanto a los demás es muy simple…-Se cruza de brazos haciendo que desaparezca el fuego- Solo tienes que usar ropa decente, recogerte el cabello y tienes prohibido hablar con alguien…

¿Qué?

Le sonríe a la itako para calmar la situación- Solo puedes hablar con los demás con mi permiso-Al decir esto ve la expresión de la itako que mostraba mucha confusión y algo de represión-Esta bien… entonces a las únicas personas que puedes hablarles es a mi abuelo y a mi madre… solo si ellos te dirigen la palabra y de ahí en fuera solo con mi consentimiento-

Se cruza de brazos mientras sigue viendo al shaman de fuego- Eso es todo?

Se incorpora y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro con una enorme sonrisa- No, también deberás hablarme con respeto ósea de "usted"… en pocas palabras te pido obediencia y discreción-

Entiendo…

Se le acerca a la itako y la toma del rostro y le dice de manera amenazadora- Eso espero…-

A la mañana siguiente en Funbari, en la pensión Asakura se puede ver como estaban todos a fuera de esta despidiéndose de las chicas…

Tratando de quitarse de encima a su hermana- Y ate dije que vamos a regresar muy pronto-

Hecha un mar de llanto- Pero eso no significa que no te voy a extrañar-

Con una enorme sonrisa-Te prometo traerte algo de Izumo-Al escuchar esto su hermana, lo suelta y le sonríe-

Con una enorme sonrisa- Díganle a Annita que ya es hora de irnos-

Con una gotita en la cabeza- No te acuerdas que Anna se fue… hace como 3 semanas-

Mira de reojo al menor de los Asakura- A diario te lo recordamos ¬¬

Le entrega una carta al Asakura- Para la señorita Anna… v.v-

Guarda la carta en su mochila- No puedo creer que a diario me olvide que se fue…-No pudo evitar decir esto con algo de desilusión, para después caminar hacia el taxi que los estaba esperando-

Le susurra al imitador de Elvis- Es mi imaginación o Yho ha extrañado demasiado a Anna... UO.o

Se pasa por última vez su peine- Si… a lo mejor aún puede recuperarla…-Al decir esto se aleja para empezar a subir unas maletas en su motocicleta-

Mira de reojo al ingles quien solo veía como el imitador de Elvis se las arreglaba para meter el equipaje de Horo- Estas seguro de que quieres ir?

Sin mirar al Tao- Si… Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con Hao…

Mira sorprendido al ingles- Pero si tiene amnesia… como piensas aclarar algo con él?

Algo me dice que aun en el estado en el que esta me puede decir algo…

Le da pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda al ingles- Me alegra que tengas fe en ello, espero que puedas "sacarle" algo positivo…-Al decir esto se va al taxi donde estaba el menor de los Asakura con su cara toda triste por la itako-

CONTINUARA…

**_Hola, hola! Si…u.u se que muchos estarán pesando que va a ser un HaoXAnna pero… no! Muajajajaja (odio el HXA x.x) también quiero decirles que no es un anti-YXA (aunque eso me gustaría) pero nop, manejare a mis típicas parejas en mis fics, así que don't worry guys! Aceptare cualquier tipo de sugerencia incluso hasta quejas u.u jejejej y espero que me apoyen con este fic T-T_**


	3. ¿mIeDo?

_**SUS REVIEW'S**_

_**ANNA KYOUDAMA **HOLA, HOLA! GRACIAS POR TU RR ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON TU APOYO EN ESTE FIC Y DE PASO OJALA PUEDAS LEER OTROS DE MIS FICS :D_

_**LADY-AMALTEA **JAJAJAJAJ PARA SERTE SINCERA A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTAN LOS CROSSOVERS DE HEHCO WUACALA:P PERO PUES TARDE O TEMPRANO TENDRE QUE HACER UNO, NO CREES?_

_**VALSED **HI GIRL! GRAX X TU REVIEW! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPÌTULO :D_

_**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL **GRACIAS X DEJAR RR Y RESPECTO KN LO DE HAO PUES DURANTE EL TRANSCURSO DE ESTE FIC TE DARAS CUENTA DEL POR QUE ES ASÌ DE… ABORIGEN? JEJEJEJ SOLO EN RATOS VA A SER ASÌ, ESPEOR QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO TE GUSTE_

_**vReEmDe DiNgEn**_

Nos situamos en una carretera donde podía ver como se había descompuesto un camión donde viajaban los shamanes…

Con una gotita en la cabeza- Disculpe señor, esto va a tardar mucho? Lo que pasa es como ya se dio cuenta ya es algo tarde y tenemos mucha prisa-

Mirando el motor del camión- Me temo que va a tardar más de lo estimado, creo que no llegaremos temprano a Pizumo, a pesar de que queda a unas horas de aquí-

UÒ.ó Pizumo?-Mira de reojo al conductor del camión

Oye Yho… que no se supone que es Izumo ¬¬ -Se cruza de brazos-

Aaahhhh ustedes van a Izumo….-Con una gotita en la cabeza- Tomaron el camión equivocado…-Al decir esto todos miran molestos al imitador de Elvis ya que el les había dicho que ese era el camión-

Con una gotita en la cabeza se esconde atrás del doctor- Descuiden ya llegaremos, sino es hoy será mañana…

Saca su cuchilla- Por tu culpa hemos perdido un día completo-Al terminar de decir esto se lanza contra el imitador de Elvis y solo se ve una bolita de humo y como sale brazos, piernas (XD ya saben muy al estilo anime)-

Jijijijiji

Se acerca hasta donde estaba el peliverde, quien estaba sentado debajo de un árbol leyendo- Por lo visto va a ser un viaje muy pesado, no crees?

Sin dejar de leer su libro- Si

Con muchos signos de interrogación en la cabeza- Estas enojado o algo así?

Se recarga en el árbol- No… lo que pasa es que estoy algo nervioso-

¿Por qué?-Se acuesta en el pasto mientras veía unas hormiguitas-

Es que no se ni como voy a reaccionar al ver a Hao… espero que todo salga bien…-Al decir esto se incorpora para después ir con Yho quién al parecer estaba algo triste-

Solo ve como se aleja el peliverde y sin saber por que voltea a ver al Tao quien estaba picoteando (con su cabello) al imitador del Elvis y sonríe para si mismo-…

Se sienta en las escaleras del autobús-…

Se sienta en frente del menor de los Asakura- Has estado muy triste estas semanas…-Al escuchar esto el Asakura mira muy sorprendido al ingles- Deberías hablar con tu familia para que vuelvan a hacer a Anna tu prometida

Trata de sonreírle al ingles- Lo se… pero no creo que quiera regresar conmigo después de haberle dicho que la veía como una hermana… de hecho no se ni lo que siento por ella…

Le da unas palmaditas en la espalda- Tranquilo…ya veremos que hacer cuando lleguemos a Izumo…

Suspira- Tienes razón… aunque eso va a ser muy difícil…-Su semblante cada vez se iba tornando a uno más triste-

Se sienta un poco más cerca del Asakura- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Se cruza de brazos- Lo que pasa es que un día Manta me contó que Hao le había dicho a Anna que le había cautivado… o gustado como quieras…-Agacha su cabeza- E inconscientemente estoy seguro de que Hao ya no va a querer renunciar a ella y después de lo que le dije a Anna estoy seguro de que ella no lo va a dejar… recuerda que fue lo último que me dijo…

Abraza al Asakura- No te preocupes… ya veras que saldrás bien de esta-Se aleja delicadamente del shaman-

Solo asomaba su cabeza- Ya es hora de irnos… Ryu acaba de llamar a Billy y nos va a llevara a Izumo-Con una gotita en la cabeza- Aunque vamos a tardar como 2 o 3 días por que nos desviamos demasiado-Al decir esto los 2 shamanes se incorporan para después ir con sus amigos quienes ya estaban en la camioneta del "amigo" de Ryu-

Mientras tanto en Izumo se puede ver como estaban Hao y Anna sentados en una sala, ambos estaban leyendo, el shaman sobre como hacer que su poder regresara ya que estaba demasiado débil para lo que él había estado acostumbrado a manejar en cuanto a poder espiritual y la itako simplemente leía sus diarios mientras recordaba anécdotas con el menor de los Asakura…

Sin dejar de leer su libro- Me alegra que me hayas obedecido…-Se incorpora y camina hasta donde estaba un estante lleno de libros y empieza a verlos- Y solo por eso te tengo una sorpresa…-Esto se lo dijo de manera divertida llamando la atención de la itako mientras buscaba un libro leyendo el lomo de cada uno-

Se incorpora y camina hasta donde estaba el shaman de fuego para tratar de verlo a los ojos- ¿De qué se trata?

Sin dejar de leer los lomos de los libros- Tu querido Yho va a venir…-Mira de reojo a la itako para después sonreírle- Espero que aproveches que lo mande llamar…

Abre los ojos como plato- ¿Qué quieres decir con que "aproveche"?

De manera burlona, mientras camina a un escritorio y busca unas hojas-Tú mejor que nadie sabe de lo que te estoy hablando- Mira a la itako y le guiña el ojo, para después empezar anotar en la hojas-Espero que te diviertas…-Justo cuando la itako le iba a pedir que fuera al grano, entra la madre de los Asakura y le pide a Hao que la acompañe ya que le tenía que presentar a unos aliados que tuvo en su vida pasada, la itako al escuchar esto abre los ojos como plato ya que pensaba que corría un grave peligro estando en la residencia-

Cuando llego el shaman de fuego a la habitación donde supuestamente habían 2 de sus aliados de su vida pasada (reencarnaciones) camino un poco y se sentó enfrente de los jóvenes quienes solo le sonrieron cordialmente

Regresando a la situación de los otros shamanes quienes estaban en la camioneta de Billy (lo que estaban adentro de la camioneta era Ryu, Fausto y Eliza y los demás iban en la parte de atrás)

Mientras veía el cielo- No puedo creer que nos vayamos a tardar más de lo debido…

Con una venita en la cabeza- Xù.ú Maldito tráfico…-

Se asoma un poco para ver el tráfico y ve miles de autos detenidos- O.O Espero no llegar cuando sea anciano…

Se recarga en su maleta-…

Se para y empieza a caminar hasta donde estaba el Tao (ya que cada uno estaba en cada extremo de lo que es la parte de atrás)- Hola n.n

Sin dejar de mirar el cielo- ¿Qué quieres?

UO.ó Solo quería sentarme a tu lado…-Se cruza de brazos- Pero si quieres me voy…

De manera neutral- Como sea, me da igual-

Al escucharlo se incorpora algo molesto, en eso siente como lo toman de la mano-

Le sonríe al ainu para después decirle de manera divertida- Como crees, quédate-Lo sienta a su lado- Solo estaba bromeando-

Le da pequeños codazos al Tao para después decirle con una leve sonrisa- En serio como eres eh-

Solo se empieza a reír abiertamente-

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Asakura se puede ver como estaban 2 jóvenes que al parecer estaban a punto de salir ya que se colocaban unos abrigos, cuando la itako estaba lista se dispuso a esperar a su "prometido" en la sala pasaron varios minutos de la ausencia del ya mencionado, se canso de esperarlo y fue a la habitación de este, para su sorpresa el mayor de los Asakura estaba listo pero se encontraba sacando la ropa que le había asignado su madre, la rubia al ver lo que hacía el pelicastaño se le acerco…

Sin dejar de ver como salía toda la ropa volando- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Sacando toda la ropa mientras decía con fastidio- Es que no me gusta nada de esto…-Toma toda la ropa y la pone en una sabana y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba hecha cenizas-

Se cruza de brazos- Si no te gusta entonces por que te la pones-Suspira- Entiendo que no te guste la ropa de Yho, pero no es para tanto…

Sin mirar a la itako- Por eso te pedí que saliéramos-Toma de mano a la itako y se la lleva a casi arrastrando, salieron de la residencia y caminaron de esa manera varias cuadras-

Se cae-

Mira a la itako en el suelo y empieza a reírse abiertamente- Eres muy tonta

Se incorpora mientras le salían mil venitas en la cabeza- Pues si no me obligaras a ponerme un vestido tan largo y no me llevaras casi arrastrando-

Sin hacerle caso a lo que le había dicho la rubia- Vamos por una de esas cosas…

De manera prepotente- Y tu crees que yo te voy a acompañar a esa tienda?-En una abrir y cerrar de ojos ahí tienen a la rubia ayudando a escoger al Asakura ropa- ù.ú No puedo creer que este haciendo esto…-Le pasa un pantalón al Asakura quién estaba dentro de un vestidor-

Le avienta la ropa en la cara a la rubia- Todo esto es horrible! ¬¬ que no tienes buenos gustos?-Sale todo enojado y toma de mano a la itako y se la lleva arrastrando- Mejor busquemos algo para ti…-Al decir esto la rubia lo miro muy confundido ya que apenas ayer había tenido un nuevo guardarropa-

Mientras era arrastrada por toda la tienda- Pero apenas acabo de cambiar de guardarropa y ya quieres que otra vez cambie-

Mira de reojo a la rubia mientras la arrastraba por toda la tienda- Si quieres recuperar al tonto de mi gemelo tienes que verte muy bien-De manera divertida- Aunque dudo que te veas bien por que eres muy fea-Se detiene y le sonríe a la rubia, está no puede creer lo que le está diciendo la persona que casi la mataba un día anterior y lo abraza muy agradecida, este solo pone cara de fuchi y la aleja rápidamente- Solo lo hago por que no quiero estar atado a alguien como tu, aparte no eres mi tipo-Vuelve a tomarla de la mano y empieza a correr con la rubia que iba hecha un mar de llanto- Podrías dejar de lloriquear? –Se sube como puede con la rubia a un camión turístico, suben a la parte de arriba del camión y se sienta en la parte de atrás- Quiero conocer este lugar, después podemos seguir con las compras-

Le sonríe abiertamente mientras mira al Asakura-

Se amarra el cabello para después ver de reojo a la rubia- ¿Qué? Nunca has visto a alguien recogerse el cabello?-Se cruza de brazos-

Tímidamente-Gracias…-En eso se percata que a unos 3 asientos de ellos habían unos chicos que los veían de una manera muy rara que hizo que se sintiera algo hostigada-…

Al ver la cara que ponía la rubia este miro discretamente a los chicos que aparentemente la estaban viendo y este solo coloca un brazo en los hombros de la itako mientras le dice muy seguro- No pasa nada…

Se sienta un poco más cerca del Asakura mientras le dice casi en susurro- No me gusta como nos ven…

¬¬ Nos? Me suena a manada-Suelta a la itako- Ya te dije que no pasa nada, aparte no creo que te estén viendo… quizá están viendo a una chica que este atrás de nosotros así que deja de estar alucinando-Se cruza de brazos-

Definitivamente tenía miedo, no podía evitar tenerlo… era muy raro en ella y más que lo expresara de manera tan efusiva- H-hao…

Sin mirar a la sacerdotisa ya que estaba mirando cada lugar importante de la ciudad que explicaba un guía que estaba a unos cuantos lugares de ellos- Ahora que quieres?-Ya estaba algo fastidiado con la actitud tan inmadura de la rubia-

Le susurra- Tengo mucho miedo… es en serio… siento que no estamos seguros…-Toma de la mano al Asakura aunque este parecía que no sentía nada ya que seguía con su actitud tan fría y con esa cara que no podía con ella- Por lo que más quieras, vamonos de aquí, tengo un mal presentimiento…-

Con fastidio quita la mano de la rubia de la suya- Pues no quiero a nadie, así que no nos vamos hasta que termine el recorrido-

Mira de manera disimulada a los chicos quienes los seguían viendo pero de manera más "perturbadora" haciendo que esta de plano casi se muriera de angustia- Por favor… bajemos ahora…

Ya fastidiado con la actitud de la itako le dice muy enojado- Pero que fastidiosa eres-Se incorpora- Nos vemos cuando termine el recorrido, yo me voy a sentar a otro lugar haber si así dejas de estar alucinando-Al decir esto la rubia lo vuelve a tomar de la mano haciendo que se siente-

Toda paralizada con la cabeza agachada- Quédate… hay algo que no me está gustando…

Se vuelve a incorporar- Estas loca…-Al decir esto va y se sienta en el lugar que estaba en frente de los chicos que los estaban viendo- ºpensandoº _Haber si con esto se da cuenta que no hay nada que temer… esta toda tonta…_-Se cruza de brazos mientras trata de poner atención al guía-

Se queda completamente paralizada al quedarse sola pero al notar que cuando el mayor de los Asakura se fue, los chicos ya no le volvieron a dirigir ninguna mirada ahora hasta se habían puesto a platicar como cualquier joven de su edad con sus acompañantes- ºpensandoº _Aún así tengo un mal presentimiento…_-

**_CONTINUARA… Le entendieron? Espero que si T.T… DEJEN REVIEW!_**

_**N/A **Hola, hola! Que tal? Les gusto este cap? **T.T** espero que si! Ah! y **please** dejen **REVIEW**! Mmm,mmm…. Bueno creo que eso es **todo** jajajaj es que ando medio **ocupada** así que lo acabo de subir ahí de **loca** jejejeje_


	4. ReEnCuEnTrO

**Advertencia **Este fic contiene shonen-ai (chicoxchico) así que homofibos o con tendencias a estas, no lean!

**Parejas **Horo**X**Len, Hao**X**Lyzerg, Yho**X**Anna

**Notas **Pensamientos _en letra cursiva_ y los n/a estarán entre paréntesis ()

**hErEnIgInGeN**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde los acontecimientos que tuvieron todos los shamanes, ahora vamos a ubicarnos en Izumo, era un mañana tranquila, Yho y sus amigos por fin habían llegado, aunque algo tarde ya que la rubia el mayor de los Asakura, como de costumbre, habían salido a pasearse por todo el lugar, ahora todos se encontraban en la sala, un incomodo silencio se estaba apoderando de aquel lugar

Se recarga en el hombro del Tao-"Tengo meme -.-, y tu?"-El peliazul, aun recargado en el hombro del Tao, lo mira con un intento de sonrisa amplia-

"Y que demonios es 'meme'?"

"Jijijijiji, hay Len! No puedo creer que no sepas que es eso, mira 'meme' es sueño por ejemplo, puedes decir 'quiero memir' o 'estoy memido' y así nOn"-

Se quita al ainu de un golpe y se cruza de brazos-"Ustedes y sus palabras extrañas u.ú"-En eso mira al ingles quien estaba muy pensativo desde que habían llegado-"Que tienes?"

"Ya saben… Hao…"-Mira a sus amigos-"Es que no se como voy a reaccionar cuando lo tenga enfrente de mí… después de todo lo que me hizo"-De la nada apareció el abuelo de Yho al lado de él-

Con una linda sonrisa-"Hola abuelo!"

"Ehh… Uºº Hola…"-Mira a cada uno de los amigos de su nieto mientras se sentaba en un sillón-"Quiero hablar con ustedes antes de que llegue Hao y Anna"-Todos lo miraron algo confundidos-"Hao últimamente… pues… como decirlo?... no es el mismo"

"Disculpe… que quiere decir con que no es el mismo?"-Interrumpió el ingles, a lo que llamo la atención de todos-

"Lo que pasa es que, recuerdan que Hao no se acordaba de nada?-Todos asintieron de manera afirmativa-"Resulta que últimamente, poco a poco, tiene recuerdos de lo que fue su vida pasada y lo que hizo en esta, y digamos que es algo difícil hablar con él"

"Jijijiji, entiendo, pero… mmm… no ha hecho nada fuera de lo normal?"

"No… me refiero a que recuerda cosas muy extrañas… pero eso no tiene importancia n.n, eso ya paso…"-Todos se quedaron satisfechos por la respuesta, aunque el ingles seguía dudando del haber ido-

Ahora vamos a situarnos en un centro comercial, en cual se encontraba la rubia junto con su nuevo 'prometido', ambos estaban sentados en una banca, al parecer estaban cansados, habían paseado por todo el lugar, viendo y comprando cualquier cosa, el rubia al parecer ya se empezaba a llevar bien con el shaman de fuego y él… pues digamos que aun había momentos que le desesperaba estar con ella, pero poco a poco se le hacía costumbre

"Oye Hao, creo que ya es hora de regresar"-Dicho esto la rubia se incorporo y empezó a caminar, justo cuando le iba a sacar plática al shaman, se dio cuenta de que este no estaba a su lado, se dio la vuelta y él seguía ahí, sentado-"Que te pasa? Ya es algo tarde"-Se volvió a sentar al lado del Asakura-"Y bien?"

Mira la rubia de manera neutral-"Ayer tuve un sueño algo extraño y supongo que tu sabes que significa"

"Que soñaste?"

"Es algo tonto, pero eran escenas entre cortadas"-Empieza a jugar con sus manos-"Primero soñé que estaba en un aeropuerto, ahí habían varios tipos y me miraban muy extraño y recuerdo que ahí aparecieron unos tipos detrás de mi y nos fuimos en una cosa roja… se veía muy borroso, por eso no se que era"–La rubia lo miro algo asombrada, estaba recordando el primer encuentro que había tenido con Yho, claro, eso se lo había contado Manta-"Y luego soñé que yo estaba sentado enfrente de una fogata, estaba acompañado de un sujeto con vestimenta apache, parecía que me estaba reclamando algo y enfrente de nosotros se encontraban unos tipos iban vestidos de blanco y también me miraban extraño"

"Y que te decían?"

"Nada…. Solo me vieron y se fueron"

"Y eso fue todo lo que soñaste? No te ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal?"-

"Mmm... También soñé a un niño"-La itako lo miraba muy interesada así que le pidió más detalles-"No recuerdo exactamente como paso, pero primero yo estaba platicando con dos personas y recuerdo que en eso se escucho como una explosión y cuando acorde todo estaba en llamas, y ahí estaba enfrente de mi un niño y me miraba de mala gana y hasta ahí quedo mi sueño"

"Mmm… será mejor que regresemos"-No muy contento por la respuesta de la rubia, este la siguió y se encaminaron para volver a la residencia-

Mientras tanto en la residencia Asakura, los chicos ahora se encontraban en la habitación donde los habían metido a todos, claro, menos a Yho

Sacando todas su cosas de la maleta-"Oye tiburón, crees que de algo me sirva mi traje de baño? Uo.o"

Mirando de reojo al peliazul-"No estamos aquí de vacaciones ¬¬"-Se le acerca al peliazul y ve que tenía un sin de cosas, ropa para todo tipo de clima, pelotas, patines, dulces, revistas-"Para que trajiste todas estas tonterías? ò.ó"

"Todo nos puede servir :D"-Se le cuelga al Tao del cuello-"Vamos a jugar!"-Tira al Tao sobre la cama y le empieza a revolver el cabello-"Vas a quedar muy guapo XD"-El imitador de Elvis junto con el ingles solo veían la escenita con una enorme gotita en la cabeza-"Mira! Quedaste encantador! ºuº"-Había dejado al Tao con todas greñas paradas, este lo tomo por la cintura y lo acostó y se sentó encima de él-"TT"

Mientras le quitaba su bandana y lo despeinaba-"Tú también vas a quedar muy lindo Ho-ti-to òuó"-Después de varios minutos de estar forcejeando entre ambos, por fin el Tao termino su 'obra de arte'-"Listo!"-Simplemente se sentó en las piernas del ainu-"Te gusto?"

Con una enorme sonrisa-"El peinado si, pero tu… ;) quieres saber?"

Le da un golpe en la cabeza mientras se pone todo rojo-"Eres un tonto ò.ó"-Se baja y se va todo indignado de la habitación-

Con una enorme gotita en la cabeza-"No sabía que tuvieras esas mañas con Len"

Acomodándose el cabello-"No Ryu, solo era una broma.. ¬¬ es que Len todo se lo toma en serio"-Mira de reojo al peliverde-"A poco si se vio mal lo que le dije?"

Con una sonrisa-"No, para nada, luego se le pasa"-Dicho esto el peliazul siguió sacando sus cosas de su maleta-

El mayor de los Asakura ya había llegado junto con al itako, de ahí en adelante cada quien se fue por su lado, ninguno de los dos sabían que ahí estaba Yho y compañía, la joven rubia se dispuso a caminar por todo el patio, era el lugar más tranquilo de toda residencia, llego hasta lo que era un enorme árbol, ahí se sentó y se empezó a imaginar lo que estaría haciendo si siguiera en la pensión Asakura y por supuesto, al lado de Yho

Cerró los ojos y empezó a imaginar todo tipo de cosas, quizá se encontraría ayudando a Yho a entrenar o regañando al peliazul, hasta cierto punto tantos recuerdos le causaron cierta alegría, cuando abrió los ojos, vio como su 'ex prometido' iba en dirección hacia ella-"Yho!"-Se incorpora-

Con una linda sonrisa-"Hola Annita!"-La abraza, para su suerte ese abrazo fue bien correspondido, se alejo delicadamente de ella y la miro de pies a cabeza (el vestuario de Anna es… mmm... la han visto con un vestido blanco y un peinado todo aseñorado que usa en una que otra imagen? Bueno pues es ese! Pero mmm… cambiémoslo a uno de color azul marino, vale?)-"Haz cambiado mucho Uo.o"

"Me veo mal?"

"No, tu siempre te ves muy linda"-Este comentario hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente- "Pero por que no te arreglas como antes?"

"Mmm… es algo difícil de explicar… pero dime, que no se supone que ya no vendrían?"

"Lo que pasa es que tuvimos un pequeño retraso :P, ya sabes, ese Ryu y su sentido de orientación tan pésimo"

"Me hubiese gustado ver eso"

"Jijijijiji, descuida"Empieza a ver hacía todos lados-"Donde está Hao?"

Sin dejar de mirar detalladamente a Yho-"En el interior"

Algo sonrojado-"Por que me ves así?"-Pero no recibió respuesta alguna-"Anna, por que me ves así?"-

Con ambas manos lo toma del rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla-"Eres un niño muy lindo"-Después de ello, la rubia se alejo y le sonrió tiernamente, aquel gesto hizo que el Asakura se sonrojara demasiado, era la primera vez que ella tenía un gesto tan lindo para con él, la itako lo toma de la mano y lo condujo hasta el interior de la residencia, en el camino le contó lo que Hao le había dicho durante el momento que estuvieron ausentes ella y el shaman de fuego

En los pasillos del lugar iba caminando el ingles, estaba viendo todo tipo de fotos o pinturas que había, al doblar hacia la izquierda choco con el shaman de fuego y ambos cayeron al suelo

Sobandose la cabeza con una mano mientras que con otra trataba de ponerse en pie-"Lo lamento no me fije por donde i...ba"-Se quedo casi paralizado al ver ahí, tirado en el suelo a su peor enemigo, quien se sacudía los pantalones-"H-hao?"

"Como sabes mi nombre y como demonios entraste en mi casa ò.ó?"-Justo cuando el ingles iba a salir corriendo de ahí, el shaman lo tomo del brazo y lo estampo contra la pared-"Seguramente vienes a robarte algo!"-Justo cuando le iba a dar un golpe para noquearlo, miro detalladamente la expresión del ingles y sin saber por que lo soltó y lo empezó a tocar de todo el rostro, cuello, pecho, brazos, como si estuviera buscando algo-"No puede ser, no te sucedió nada, estas intacto"-De casualidad por ahí iba pasando el Tao que al ver la cara de miedo y pánico del ingles junto con un Hao que lo manoseaba como si estuviera buscando algo tras la ropa del ingles, corrió y con ambas manos le dio un fuerte golpe al shaman de fuego, quien cayo noqueado

Viendo preocupado al ojiverde-"Estas bien? Que te hizo?"

"Si, gracias Len… pues… no se que estaba buscando"

"Buscando? Ò.ó"

"Supongo"-En eso llego la itako corriendo, empujo a ambos y se sentó y puso en sus piernas al shaman de fuego-"Anna?"-Dijeron ambos chicos en corillo, nunca la habían visto tan cambiada

"Son unos idiotas, que le hicieron?"-Decía la rubia mientras buscaba la manera de despertarlo-

"Jijijijiji fuiste tu, vedad Len?"-Dicho esto se ve como sale volando el chino del golpe que le había acomodado la rubia-"Annita siempre ha tenido un buen gancho izquierdo nOn"-Se acerco un poco junto con el ingles, antes de que pudieran ver bien, se incorporo el shaman de fuego con los ojos en espiral, se apoyo en la rubia y esta se lo llevo del lugar sino antes de amenazar al peliverde-"Oye Lyzerg que paso? Jijijijiji Annita se veía muy molesta"-El ojiverde con cierta molestia le contó lo sucedido, ante eso el menor de los Asakura se quedo muy sorprendido-

Mientras tanto se podía ver como iba entrando, nuevamente, el Tao a la residencia con un enorme marcado en el rostro, en eso se cruzo con el ainu

De manera divertida-"Que te paso?"

"Nada que te importe, Hoto-hoto u.ú"

"Mmm… ¬¬"

"Que?"

Le sonríe ampliamente-"Te quiero decir algo"

"Que quieres?"-Se sienta y le hace un ademán al peliazul para que hiciera lo mismo-"Habla rápido que no tengo todo el día"

"Mmm -.- que si te enojaste por lo que te dije en el cuarto, era solo una broma, te lo juro"

"Sinceramente me da igual, ya estoy acostumbrado a tu tonterías"

"Si estuvieras acostumbrado no te enojarías tanto ;)"-El chino lo miro algo confundido, pero después dirigió su mirada hacia el cabello del peliazul-

Aun viendo de manera curiosa el cabello del peliazul-"Eres raro"

Se empieza a tocar la cabeza con ambas manos, como si estuviera buscando algo-"Que? Que tiene mi cabello TT, no me digas que tengo un insecto por que me muero de un paro cardiaco"-En eso el Tao con una mano empezó a acomodar uno que otro mechón-"Que haces? O.o"

Aun acomodando el cabello del peliazul-"Nada"-Pasaron varios segundos y por fin le dejo el cabello-"Así te ves bien"

El peliazul se inclino un poco para verse su reflejo en un pequeño charco de agua, se percato de que se le había olvidado ponerse su bandana (1)-

Usando un tono de voz serio, mientras seguía viendo al peliazul-"Te ves bien sin tu bandana, de hecho, si no fuera por que se cuál es tu edad, juraría que tienes 17"

Algo sonrojado, mientras dejaba ver una leve sonrisa llena de nerviosismo-" En serio?"

"Te lo juro… me gusta como te ves así, deberías arreglarte más seguido"-Se incorporo y se fue del lugar dejando solo al peliazul quien estaba algo sonrojado por el comentario de su amigo-

Viéndose en el charco de agua-"_Quizá Len tiene razón, si al le gusta como me veo así es por algo_"-Se levanto mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello, se sentía algo extraño, nunca lo había usado así

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**(1)** Siempre he pensado que Horo se ve mejor sin su bandana o cinta como quieran llamarle XD se ve muy besho!

**Sus review's**

**Anna Kyoyama **Hola! Que linda, gracias x dejarme review n.n, espero que te guste este capítulo, por cierto, me queda bien la personalidad de Anna?

**Valsed **Gracias por dejarme review, por cierto que te pareció este capítulo?

**Starknight** Me viene valiendo mother tus …ches comentarios… che idiota, x cierto, sino te gustan mis fics, para que fregados estas ahí de pen…jo?

**Estrella de Kaleido Star **Hola ale! Gracias por tus review's, se que en este capítulo no puse mucho de lo que es el HXL, pero que te pareció?


	5. ReCuErDo

**Advertencia **Este fic contiene shonen-ai (chicoxchico) así que homofibos o con tendencias a estas, no lean!

**Notas **Pensamientos _en letra cursiva_ y los n/a estarán entre paréntesis ()

**ReCuErDo**

Vamos a situarnos en el cuarto del shaman de fuego, ahí se puede ver como estaba la itako con el Asakura, este estaba acostado en la cama mientras tenía los ojos en espiral, lo que le causo gracia a la rubia y sonrió ampliamente

"Hao… Ya te encuentras mejor"-Dijo la rubia mientras veía como el Asakura trataba de incorporarse-

Con los ojos de espiral-"Estoy muuuuuuyyyyy bien"

Se cruza de brazos-"Sí claro ¬¬"-Se sienta al lado de Hao y este la mira, claro, aún con sus ojos en espiral y una que otras estrellitas giraban alrededor de su cabeza-"Se puede saber que le estabas haciendo a Lyzerg como para que te noquearan?"

"Te refieres al ladrón que no era ladrón?"

Recuesta al Asakura-"Por lo visto te afecto el golpe, mejor descansa ù.ú"-Sale de la habitación-"Ahora donde estarán los demás"-

Mientras tanto en la cocina estaba el peliazul, según él, picando verdura junto con el ingles

"Pica, pica, pica y vuelve a picar nOn para las verduras… ¿guisar? Uo.o"-Cantaba el peliazul todo happy, en eso se da cuenta de que el ingles estaba con la mirada perdida-"¿Pero que te paso? O.o"

Aún picando los alimentos-"Es que vi a Hao y… no se… me siento raro"-El Usui lo miro muy confundido-"En pocas palabras, no me dio coraje verlo"

"Ahhh ;D quizás es por que ya no lo ves de la misma forma ¿no crees?"-Ante este comentario por parte de Horo, había echo que el ingles se confundiera más de lo que ya estaba-"¡Neh! Tu tranquilito y ya verás que todo va a salir bien, por algo no sentiste coraje :D"-antes de que el ingles empezara con su 'interrogatorio' llego el Tao-"¿Te sientes bien?"-

"Si, claro ¬¬"-Fue lo único que dijo al recordar el semejante golpe por parte de la rubia-"¿Quién dijo que venían de cocineros? Ò.ó"

"Lo que paso fue que Horo tenía hambre y como lo me lo comento delante de la madre de Yho, ella dijo que podríamos prepararnos lo que quisiéramos"-Dijo el ingles tratando de aparentar que todo fue dicho amablemente-

"Mmm ¬¬ tenía que ser el Hoto"-

"Oye tiburón, déjame en paz T.T yo no hice nada… nadita"-El Tao se dio la vuelta en señal de darle 'el avión', a lo que el peliazul muy disimuladamente se acerco y lo 'torteo'-"Uy! ¿Viste eso Lyzerg? lo que me voy a comer xD"-El tao solo se puso todo rojo y salio del lugar sin decir nada-"¡Jajajajajaja! Le gane :D"

"¡Ay Horo! Un.n No deberías ser así con Len"-Dijo el ingles tratando de hacer' cambiar de opinión' al peliazul-"En fin… creo que ahora solo falta preparar el platillo fuerte n.n"

"¿Y si nos gana? XP"-Ante esa 'inteligente' broma del Usui, el ingles lo saco de la cocina-"u.u yo solo decía"

Ahora vamos a enfocarnos en el cuarto de los chicos, ahí estaba el menor de lo gemelos, se encontraba escuchando música y por supuesto, esperando a que le llamarán para comer, en eso llego su gemelo quién lo miraba algo raro

"Jijijiji que bueno que ya te sientes mejor Hao"-Hao lo miro con desconfianza-"UnOn Te contaré la larga historia"-Después de 'resumir' la vida de Hao hasta ese día-"Y eso fue lo que paso… que lindo ¿no?"-

"Claro, lo que tu digas"-Dijo Hao con cierto sarcasmo-

"Mmm… quiero preguntarte algo"-Hao lo miro con curiosidad pero termino accediendo-"¿Por qué le hacías eso a Lyzerg?"-Hao se quedo callado-"Es que… mmm… digamos que estoy aquí para 'entrevistarte' quiero saber cosas de ti"-Hao le contó el sueño que había tenido, y efectivamente, eso había pasado, de hecho le contó todos sus sueños-"Estupendo, estas empezando a recuperar la memoria n.n"

"Mira eso no me interesa, ahora si me disculpas, me retiro ¬¬"-Salio del lugar

10 minutos después…

"Creo que no es nada bueno que recupere la memoria o.o"-Dijo el Asakura después de analizar todo lo que había conversado con su gemelo-"Soy shaman frito T.T"

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y ahora todo el grupo de shamanes junto con Hao y Anna, se encontraban comiendo 'tranquilamente'

"Tengo meme -.- pero seguiré comiendo ;D"-Decía el peliazul mientras se servía más comida-

"Eres un tonto ù.ú"-Dijo el Tao, a lo cual es Usui solo sonrió, ya que sabía que esa era la respuesta del 'accidente' de la cocina-"¡Baka!"

"Jijijiji que bonito es cenar todos juntos nOn"-Comento Yho mientras se acomodaba un poco más cerca de la rubia, está le sonrió discretamente-

"Hao… mmm… ¿puedo hablar contigo?"-El ingles trato de decirlo lo más normal posible, pero como era de esperarse todo le salio al revés, por consecuencia, llamo la atención de todos-"Ehh… ¿si o no?"-El Asakura le hizo ademán de que lo siguiera y ambos se retiraron-

Con una linda sonrisa-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo tengo que hablar contigo Annita nOn"-Dijo de manera animada el menor de lo gemelos-

Ya era de noche y en el cuarto se encontraba el Usui y el Tao, ambos en camas separadas, el ainu no dejaba de ver a Len quien estaba todo hecho bolita

"Len… Len…"-Decía con tono confidencial-

Todo modorro (xD)-"¿Qué quieres? -.- zZzZzZ"-El Usui no respondió-"-.ò ¿Qué quieres?"

Cubriéndose con las sabanas-"Tengo mello T.T"-

Se sienta en la cama y se talla los ojos de manera infantil, algo sumamente extraño en él-"U-.- Y no es para menos, no estas acostumbrado a dormir en casa ajena"

"Memete conmigo T.T"-El Tao sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en la cama del Usui y se volvió a quedar dormido, a lo que el ainu lo empezó a jalar de las mangas de su pijama-"Len… Len… no te memas ºnº"-El Tao bostezo al mismo tiempo que se movió dándole la espalda al ainu-"Me muero… T.T"-Al decir esto abrazo al Tao por la espalda, este se giro y sin darse cuenta le planto un beso al peliazul-"Uo.o"

"ZzZzZz -.- zZzZzZ"

"Me beso xD… que mono :S… ¿no?"-En eso el Tao, que estaba profundamente dormido, lo toma como almohada (lo abraza ¬¬)-"Uo.o órale…"

"zZzZzZ me gustas -.- zZzZzZ"-Dijo el Tao mientras dormía como un bebe, y claro, todavía utilizando al ainu como almohada

"o/o ¿quién le gustara?"

"zZzZzZ -.- ¿me quieres? zZzZzZ"

"¿A quién demonios le preguntará? o/ó"

"zZzZzZ Dime que me zZzZzZ quieres -.- zZzZzZ"-

"¿A quién le hablas, Len? O.o ¿estas memido? Un/n"

Mientras tanto en el patio de la enorme residencia Asakura

"Entonces… ¿de que quieres que hablemos?"

"Olvídalo Hao, ya no tiene importancia"

"Dime… No pierdes nada… Lyzerg… dime"

"No, ya olvídalo"-Se incorpora-"Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde"

"No, hasta que me digas ò.ó"

"Entonces nos quedaremos a dormir al intemperie ¬¬"

"Estupendo n.n"-Respondió Hao, siguiéndole la corriente al ingles

"u.ú Buenas noches"-Dijo en tono sarcástico el ingles

1 hora después…

"¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?"-Pregunto el Asakura al notar que el ingles estaba cada vez más cansado-"¿O prefieres irte a dormir?"

"U-.- Vamos a tu dichoso paseo"

Ahora vamos a situarnos en la cocina, ahí estaba la itako tomando agua fría, en eso llego su ex prometido

"¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? O.o"-Pregunto la rubia en lo que se sentaba-"Pensé que estarías en tu séptimo sueño"

"Aún sigo en él -.- y tu ¿que haces aquí?"

"¿Tomando agua? ¬¬"-Respondió con sarcasmo la joven rubia-"ahora que estamos solos, dime de que querías que habláramos"

Con una linda sonrisa-"Ya lo había olvidado n.n"

"Pues recuérdalo y dímelo ù.ú"

"¡Ah! que si… n/n ¿eres feliz?"-Dijo el Asakura poniéndose algo rojito-"Digo… que si eres feliz con Hao…¿sabes a lo que me refiero"-La rubia lo miro perpleja-"Dime… te escucho Un.n"

"Pues… nunca lo había pensado así…"

"Piénsalo ahora"-Dijo el Asakura usando un tono de voz un poco más serio, pasaron unos instantes de incomodo silencio-"¿Ya?"-La rubia asintió de manera afirmativa-"Te escucho"

"Dentro de lo que cabe si he sido feliz… pero…"

"¿Pero?"-En eso entra la madre de los Asakura y mira con molestia la escena-

"Se puede saber que haces con la futura esposa de tu hermano a estas horas de la noche"-Pregunto con frialdad, algo a lo que Yho nunca había estado acostumbrado-"Retírate de aquí"-El menor de los gemelos se fue y al llegar a la puerta le sonrió a la itako para después desparecer de ahí-"Anna… que te quede claro que ahora eres la prometida y futura esposa de Hao Asakura… ¿entendido? HAO ASAKURA…"-Sentencio la madre de los gemelos y se retiro-

Ahora vamos a situarnos en un bosque que quedaba cerca de ahí, en ese lugar se puede ver como iba el Asakura con una enorme sonrisa, detrás de él estaba iba el ingles muerto de frío

"Hao, hay que regresar, aquí hace mucho frío, mañana daremos el dichoso paseo"-Decía el ingles mientras se abrazaba así mismo para calmar el frío-

Caminando de tal hacia atrás, de tal manera que solo veía al ingles mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa aparentemente amistosa, ya que sus rasgos nunca fueron así-"Pero quiero enseñarte algo muy lindo que encontré ayer"

"Ni hablar, me muero de frío y punto"-En eso siente como el Asakura le coloca su capa-"¿Qué haces? Uo.o"

"Cubriéndote para que no te de frío n.n"-Decía mientras se recogía el cabello, dejando uno que otro mechoncito suelto"

"Gracias"-Fue único que alcanzo a articular el ingles, en eso el Asakura le hace una señal para que se quede en ese lugar, este obedece y ve como el Asakura se aleja unos metros de él y se arrodilla mientras que sus manos tocan el suelo-"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Ya verás"-Dicho esto el ingles guardo silencio, y Hao cerro los ojos, con ambas manos en el suelo hizo presión en el suelo, este torno un color rojo intenso con ello llego una ráfaga de viento, después de unos instantes todo se detuvo de golpe, el Asakura se incorporo y camino hasta donde estaba el ingles y dijo alegremente-"Acabo de hacer que el tiempo corra lentamente, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo"

A punto de darle un infarto-"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES QUE HICISTE?"-

Con una linda sonrisa-"Tranquilo, no pasa nada"-Tomo de la mano al ingles y se lo adentro en el bosque-"Te presentaré a un amigo :D"

"¿Por qué a mí? T.T"

Regresando a la habitación donde estaba Len y Horo

"u/u zZzZzZ"-Aún abrazado por el Tao, quién lentamente abre los ojos-

"_¿Qué hago aquí?_"-Pensó para sus dentros mientras trataba de recuperar la vista, al parpadear lo suficiente, se percato de cómo tenía al Usui y rápidamente lo soltó y empezó a moverlo para tratar de despertarlo-"Horo… Horo…"-Era raro que le hablara así, ya que tenia que hacerlo por medio de susurros-"¡Maldita sea! Despierta Hoto"-

"¿Qué quieres, Len? -/- no me dejas memir a gusto"

"¿Cómo demonios llegue hasta aquí? Uòó"

"Tu viniste a memir conmigo por ti santa voluntad -/- ¿no te acuerdas?"

"¿Y porque estás tan rojo? ¬¬ dime Horo"

"UUUn/n ¡Nada más!"

"Más te vale ¬¬"

**Continuara…**

**¡Please review!**

**Sus review's**

**Lady Amaltea **Hola, ¿sabes? Lo estuve pensando y ya no se hará un crossover, creo que así esta bien la historia ¿no? aparte de que no se me da eso, aunque debo aprender a escribir de todo un poco T.T

**Alejamoto Diethel **Hola, gracias por tu apoyo y en cuanto a lo del fic pues… creo que debo esperar a terminar alguno de mis fics, aparte de que ya quiero descansar del HXL

**Chisela **Yo también ya espero terminar mis fics T.T, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, por cierto, te invito a que leas mis otros fics

**Shiroi Tsuki **¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo! La esencia de mi niño bello (Hao) nunca cambia n.n

**Valsed **¡Pues claro que lo golpeo con justa razón! Se lo merece por golpear a Hao xD y pues digamos que este, estaba viendo las condiciones del ingles nOn

**Nerothos **Hola, gracias por tu review y créeme que ya estoy dudando de que en este fic haya YxA, por cierto, tengo preparado un fic incesto, cuando lo publique espero contar con tu apoyo

**Elenita Chan **¡Gracias por tu review! y en cuanto a lo 'Starnight' pues nada más me mandaba review's donde me decía que no le gustaba como escribía, cosas así y ósea, yo me pregunto… sino le gusta como escribo y dice que le doy dolor de cabeza… ¿para que fregados lee mis fics, creo que tengo razón en contestarle así… digo, me estuvo fregando en más de dos fics

**Puquita **Bueeeno la vida de Len mejorara, poco a poco ;P, gracias por tu review Un.n


	6. FuEgO

**Nota **Pensamientos en letra cursiva

**FuEgO**

Enfoquémonos en la habitación de la rubia, ahí se podía apreciar como estaba la itako mirando las estrellas, aquella noche se le hacia eterna y en momentos se le venía a la cabeza que Hao pudiese ser el causante de ello, suspiro algo aburrida por el silencio infernal y se sentó en su futon, justo cuando iba a acostarse, entro Yho delicadamente

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-Pregunto la rubia por medio de susurros, su ex prometido solo sonrió y se acerco a ella-"Si te encuentra tu madre aquí nos va a matar"

"Jijijiji"-De golpe se tapo la boca ante su risita-"Un-n perdona… ¿qué hacías?"

"Nada… oye… ¿crees que debo casarme con Hao?"-Pregunto la rubia al tiempo que tomaba de las manos a Yho y lo sentaba a su lado-"Estoy confundida… ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Pues… si lo quieres, adelante y si no… déjalo"-Respondió tranquilamente Yho

"Pero eso se vería mal… viéndolo desde el punto de vista de tu madre, abuelos… no se…"

"Ay Anna, todo saldrá bien n.n no te preocupes por algo que todavía no está decidido"-La sacerdotisa lo miro confundida, ¿acaso no sabia que todo ya estaba planeado?-"Jijijiji aparte, quién te garantiza que Hao sienta algo por ti… ¿no crees?"-

"Tienes razón"-Finalizo la rubia en lo que se acurrucaba en las piernas del castaño-"¿sabes? Aunque parezca extraño… he extrañado a todos"-Yho solo sonrió ampliamente

En la cocina se encontraba el Tao, que extrañamente, estaba preparando algo de comer al peliazul mientras que este jugaba con un pequeño mechoncito de su cabello

"Oye Hoto, no puedo creer que quieras comer helado a estas horas ù.ú"-Decía el chino al tiempo que le ponía su 'comida' al ainu frente a él-

"Y yo no puedo creer que tu me lo hallas servido n ¬ n"-Dicho esto empezó a devorar todo-

"Mmm… ¿sabes? Insisto en que deberías quitarte tu atuendo de ainu"-Horo se detuvo en seco y lo miro confundido-"En verdad creo que te ves mejor así"-Dijo Len seriamente

"Ay tiburón n/n déjame decirte que tu eres el único que opina eso, por que en cuanto a chicas… ¬¬ para que te cuento"

"Pero que tontas, ¿no?"

"Pilika dice que es por que soy tonto e inmaduro ¬¬"-Comento Horo al tiempo que retomaba su acción de seguir comiendo-

"Pues a mí me pareces de lo más encantador"-Le dijo el chino como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, aunque Horo solo lo miro con esta cara 'o/o'-"Claro, aunque a veces tienes tus momentos de estupidez contagiosa"

"Ya decía yo que me estabas tomando el pelo ¬¬"

"Jajaja, tranquilo Horo, está vez estoy hablando en serio"-Dijo Len con una leve sonrisa al tiempo que le hacía un ademán de juramento-

"Oye, ¿Quién te gusta?"-Pregunto el ainu acercándose extremadamente al rostro de Len mientras lo miraba de manera sospechosa-"¡Confiesa!"

"No grites animal ò/Ó"-Horo ignoro el regaño e insistió a lo que Len simplemente se alejo del peliazul-"¿Qué te importa?"

"No me salgas con que son asuntos de la familia Tao xD"

"Claro que no tonto, eso es asunto mío, solo MÍO… ¬¬ no metas a mi padre en esto"-Se cruzo de brazos, como lo hacía de costumbre-"En fin… ya es tarde… vamos a dormir"-Se incorporo y camino solo por el pasillo, en eso Horo lo alcanzo y lo abrazo del brazo, así que el chino lo miro entre serio y confundido-

"Me da mello Un.n"-Respondió el ainu, aun abrazando el brazo del Tao-

Ahora vamos a situarnos con Lyzerg y Hao, en aquel bosque solo estaba el ingles sentado de un árbol mientras que el shaman de fuego buscaba 'algo' entre los arbustos

"Hao… ¬¬ ya ríndete y vamos a la casa"

"Es que estoy seguro de que por aquí estaba la ultima vez que lo vi, me observaba desde lejos"-Decía Hao algo irritado al no encontrar nada en los arbustos-"¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO SALES DE UNA BUENA VEZ?"-Grito ya sacado de quicio, y para gracia del ingles, Hao termino quemando los arbustos-"Maldita sea….¬¬"

"¿Y que era?"-Pregunto Lyzerg de manera divertida-"¿Una ardilla? xD"

"Ja, ja, ja ¬¬"-Hao se sentó todo resignado-"Ven a mí…"-Dijo Hao en voz baja, aun con la ilusión de que su 'amigo' saliera de dondequiera que estuviese, en eso Lyzerg se incorpora de golpe al ver como la silueta del espíritu de fuego sale atrás de Hao-"Maldita sea… ¿Por qué a mí? Ayer le pedí que se quedara a aquí y mira nada más… ù.ú"

"Ehh… Hao Uo.o"

"Cállate, ¿quieres? Estoy pensando donde se pudo haber metido u.ú"-Dijo Hao cruzándose de brazos-

"Hao… ¿Por qué no miras detrás de ti? Un.n"

"Lyzerg u.ú… ¿Acaso piensas que voy a caer en tu estúpida broma? ¬¬"

"Hao, hablo en serio"-Se acerco al mayor de los Asakura y lo obligo a que girara la cabeza, Hao al ver a sus espíritu y se incorporo de golpe-"Ya vez que no era broma ¬¬"-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hao ya se hallaba en la mano de su espíritu (recuerden que es una cosota Un.n)-"¿Qué haces?"

"Vamos a dar un paseo"-Dijo Hao con una leve sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que le daba la mano al ingles para ayudarlo a subir-"Dame la mano para que puedas subir"-Lyzerg lo miro con miedo, ¿Qué creía Hao? Lyzerg si a algo le tenía pánico, era a las alturas-"¿Lyzerg?"

"No… yo… no puedo… u/u"

10 minutos después…

Abrazando la pierna de Hao-"Me voy a caer TwT me voy a caer"-

"No inventes, Lyzerg…. eres demasiado paranoico ¬¬"-

Regresemos con Horo y Len, ambos están acostados en la cama del primero mencionado, mirando el techo ya que se les había quitado el sueño y desde la pregunta del Usui ya no volvieron a tocar ningún tema

"Que aburrido"-Comento Len casi como un suspiro, Horo lo miro de reojo de manera suspicaz-"¿Qué me ves?"

"Nada…bueno, si; es que a veces me parece que solo eres pura apariencia"-

"¿A que te refieres?"-Ahora si el Tao se giro completamente para ver al ainu, quien aún seguía mirando el techo-"Mejor ve al grano"

"Bueno, es que a veces pienso que no eres así de duro y frío… ¿sabes? Desde que conocí a tu hermana y a tu familia… pues… me parecieron personas muy lindas, de hecho… pienso que tu solo eres así porque eres un miedoso de primer"-Concluyo Horo con una enorme sonrisa-

"¿Cuáles son tu bases?"-Le pregunto al peliazul con algo de irritación y un poco de pena por los pensamientos de Horo-

"Es que es más que obvio"-Respondió con cierto tono de burla para que la conversación no fuese tan seria-"¡Neh! Tómalo como una critica constructiva xD"

"¿De cuando acá utilizas esas palabras? FD"

"Jajajaja pues ya vez, Len… ;D uno que es intelectual"-

"Ay Horo, eres un completo tonto"-Dijo Len, pero esta vez lo que le causo impresión a Horo es que no era como un insulto, el tonto de voz que había usado era entre ternura y alegría-"¿Por qué dices que soy miedoso?"-Preguntó Len, aun en ese mismo tono de voz

"Es que la verdad, parece que tienes miedo a que te lastimen, claro, hablando de sentimientos :P o a que te traicionen, por que créeme que no soy el único que opina eso, Lyzerg que es así medio… ¿Cómo decirlo?... has de cuenta que se comporta así como 'Ósea me alejo de ustedes, me siento en un rincón y me vale si no los conozco bien, mientras no los maten para mi así están mejor' así es él y déjame decirte que fue el único que comento a nivel general eso de ti y ya de ahí todos hablamos de ti y pues llegamos a esa conclusión nOn"

"En pocas palabras fui el tema controversial entre ustedes ¬¬"-Horo asintió con la cabeza-"Estupendo, que emocionante u.ú"-Dijo con sarcasmo el chino al tiempo que volvía a dirigir su mirada al techo-

"J.C. si nOn que lindo ¿no?"-Casi grito Horo, enseguida Len le tapo la boca con la mano, sabiendo que podía despertar a todos y claro, a la madre de los Asakura, quien era peor que imaginarse a Anna en la menopausia-

"¿Quieres que nos castren? Ò.ó"-Horo movió la cabeza de manera negativa aun con la boca tapada-"Bueno ya, pero no grites"-Dijo Len al tiempo de dejar hablar a Horo-

Mientras que en la habitación de la itako se puede ver como estaban Yho y Anna ambos sentados, pero cubriéndose con sabanas mientras que dentro de su 'casita' tenía una linterna

"¿Y cuando se casan?"-

"Yho ¬¬ no lo se… y si lo supiera créeme que estaría más angustiada de lo que ya estoy"-

"Jijijiji tienes razón Annita"

"Yo siempre la tengo"-Dijo con cierto orgullo la rubia

"Entonces no me podrás negar que te quieres casar conmigo n.n"-Dijo de manera muy animada, la itako se ruborizo, pero no dijo nada-"El que calla otorga… ¿no?"-Dijo Yho al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a la joven sacerdotisa, ante esto, ella también le siguió el juego-

"Entonces no te importaría llevarme lejos de todo esto"-Yho la miro unos instantes pero accedió-"Tonto, estaba jugando"

"Lo se n/n"

"Si, claro ¬¬"

Mientras tanto en la pensión Asakura…

"Señorita Pilika…cree que hacemos bien Un.n es que… u/u que pena presentarnos sin ser invitadas y aparte a estas horas de la noche T.T"

"Ya Tamao ¬¬ no pasa nada, mañana llegamos y ya teniéndonos ahí créeme que no nos van a correr xD"-Decía Pilika ya toda emocionada al tiempo que ponía las maletas en el taxi-

"Eso dice porque todavía no conoce a la madre del joven Yho"

"Uo.ó ¿Tan maldita es?"-Pregunto Pilika al tiempo que metía a Tamao al interior del taxi-

"Un.n No exactamente… digamos que… que… O.o"

"Es peor que imaginarte a Anna en la menopausia ¬¬"-Dijo con sarcasmo Pilika, ya una vez dentro del taxi que ya las llevaba a la central-

"Exacto TwT es así… no le digas que yo estuve de acuerdo con usted en cuanto a esa critica constructiva T.T"

"UO.ó ¿Qué onda con tu vida? ¬¬ a veces pienso que le exageras a tus cosas… ¡Imagínate! El día que cases te vas a orinar en el altar xD"

"¡Señorita Pilika! O.o ¡No diga esas cosas tan feas! uOu"-Antes de que Tamao siguiera con su discurso, Pilika le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejando a la pelirosa con los ojos en espiral-

"Con eso tendrá, estará inconsciente por lo menos unas dos horas u.u"-

**Continuara…**

**N/a **Ok, ¬¬ estoy molesta porque me pase casi todo el mendigo día buskndo el capítulo de 'AzUl O rOsA' y no lo encontré TwT y como me desespere toda, pues actualice con el primer capítulo que encontrase para continuar algún fic, así gommen por la tardanza, pero sigo en busca T.T

_**No sean mala onda y dejen review TwT**_

**Review's**

**Alejamoto Diethel **Hola! Gracias por tu review y como ya te diste cuenta, creo que en este capítulo ya se aclararon muchas de tus dudas

**Dark Artemisa **xD Jajajaj gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo

**Valsed **Pues ya se resolvió tu duda :D jejej gracias por el review

**Annita **Jejejej pues si, YxA es una pareja oficial en el fic, así que no te preocupes si llegas a ver algo rarito

**Luine Ear** Gommen por la tardanza, y me alegra que te haya gustado este fic ya que, por lo que veo, no es uno de mis 'orgullos' TwT ¿Por qué casi nadie lo quiere? Esa es mi GRAN duda… u.u ni modo, me resignare… T.T sniff… sniff

**Kahime Asakura** Gommen, gommen TwT pero es que tengo un completo desorden con los capítulos de todos mis fics y luego, esos, están revueltos junto con mis nuevos proyecto y es horrible tener que buscar un capítulo por capítulo u.u aun así, gracias por tu review y paciencia

**Reki-San ** Pues si, pero todos mis fics ya están completos, solo falta ir subiendo los capítulos, por ello no me mortifico nOn (nótese la respuesta de arriba de esta respuesta) y en fin… espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y gommen por la tardanza Un.n


	7. KiMoNo, KiMoNo

**Nota **Pensamientos en letra cursiva

**KiMoNo, KiMoNo**

Enfoquémonos fuera de la residencia Asakura; en la entrada principal se encontraba una Tamao con los ojos en espiral y a su lado estaba Pilika con una enorme sonrisa tratando de parecer amable ante Keiko quién las miraba secamente

"Bienvenida seas Tamao"-Exclamo un tanto ¿feliz? La madre de los gemelos al tiempo que tomaba de las manos a la pelirosa-"Que alegría que llegaras a tiempo o… y… ¿Quién es esa?"-Pregunto sarcásticamente barriendo con la mirada a la ainu haciendo que en la nuca de esta aparecieran varias venitas de coraje-"Como sea… supongo que tienen que quedarse ¬¬"

"Gracias señora, es usted muy amable"-Dijo Tamao haciendo una honorable reverencia en lo que Pilika la miraba con cara de bicho raro-"Si me permite preguntarle, ¿Dónde se encuentra el joven Yho y sus amigos?"-Pilika ahora si estaba horrorizada ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan tradicionales?-

"Mande a todos a una okiya donde yo estuve cuando era joven; ahí les están probando varios kimonos; ya sabes, para la boda de mi hijo Hao Asakura y la sacerdotisa esa"-Dijo sin mucha emoción a lo cual la Usui saco como conclusión que para Keiko la esposa ideal seria Tamao; obviamente por lo santurrona que era, a lo que le dejaba como duda del porque de escoger a Anna-"¿Y tu, que, ¿no piensas presentarte?"-

"¿Eh? Uo.o … ¡ah, si! Un.n Soy Pilika Usui :D la más bella ainu que se haya conocido sobre la faz de la tierra -.n ¿Cómo lo ve? xD"-Exclamo haciendo pose de chica exploradora a lo cuál ahora Keiko que veía horrorizada a la chica por sus pésimos modales y Tamao solo se dio una golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano como si tratara de meterse en la cabeza la idea que su amiga era SUMAMENTE estúpida-

"Le pido una disculpa en nombre de mi acompañante; es que no es de por estos rumbos, usted sabe"-Espeto Tamao haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza-

"Ya lo creo"-Comento frívolamente Keiko en lo que les hacia ademán de que pasaran al interior de la residencia-

Ahora pasemos a la okiya donde estaban todos los shamanes, todos estaban probándose kimonos y poniéndose de acuerdo para estar todos a la par

"Don Yho, creo que ese se le ve mejor nOn"

"Jijiji ¿y tu donde te habías metido?"-Le pregunto Yho al tiempo que buscaba más kimonos-

"¿Qué no se lo dijo su madre? Uo.o como no encontraba nadie y le dije que me aburría estar ahí me dijo que fuese a una Casa de Té y fui y encontré a unas bellas señoritas con cara de porcelana xD"-Yho solo le sonrió tranquilamente

"Kimono, kimono, dime quien es el hombre más guapo de toda está okiya nOn"-Le preguntaba al espejo (xD) Horo al tiempo que se daba vueltas sobre si mismo y mirando su reflejo (¬¬ en el espejo)-

"Pues definitivamente tu no"-

"¿Por qué tienes que echar a perder el momento? ¬¬ Ay Len, ay Len"-Se le acerco al Tao que lucía un kimono completamente negro; sencillo pero con tan solo echarle una pequeña miradita veías la calidad de la tela y del corte-"Uhhh que guapo ;) pero el que se va a casar es Hao; no tú :P"-

"¡Deja de decirme así! Ò/ó"

"Nee nee"-(expresión japonesa)-"A mi se me hace que tu también te quiere casar y con lo galán que te ves ;D quieres aprovechar"-Le decía en tono burlón el Usui al tiempo que con su dedo índice jugueteaba con la nariz del chino-

"ù.ú Uy si; y seguro que hoy mismo encuentro con quien ¿no?"-Comento sarcásticamente el chino en lo que el Usui seguía jugando con su nariz-"Ay Horo… ¡Ya deja de molestarme! Ò/ó"

"Jejeje pero si hasta te pones rojito cuando te chuleo ;) ¿Por qué será?"

"¡Tonto! Ù/./ú"-Dijo el Tao para alejarse del Usui quien al ver que este se iba, prosiguió con su encuesta al espejo-

"Esos chicos de ahora"-Dijo Ryu viendo como Horo seguía dando vueltas sobre sí y como el Tao se miraba en otro espejo y una anciana le acomodaba el kimono-"¿Dónde está su hermano, don Yho? 0.0"

"¿Para que me quieres?"-

"¡Hao! O.o ¿todavía no se ha probado su kimono?"-Le pregunto Ryu al tiempo que se veía como salía del mismo cuarto del que Hao había salido, el ingles con una enorme sonrisa y taradeando una canción al tiempo que buscaba un kimono que se le viese bien-

"Porque no se me da la gana… así de simple; aparte de que tu tampoco te has probado nada"-

"Tiene razón"-Dijo Ryu y se fue en busca de algo; aunque vio como pasaba una chica por el pasillo y se desvió tras ir por ella-

"Mmm… ¿Y Anna?"-Pregunto Yho tratando de no parecer interesado en lo más mínimo por la rubia-

"Ahh querrás decir por mi futura esposa"-Yho asintió con dificultad-"Bien; esta a dos recamaras de aquí; no sé que demonios le están haciendo pero supongo que quedará encantadora ¿no te parece?"

"Si… tienes razón… mmm… bueno; nos vemos luego"-Dijo Yho desanimado; por un momento le paso la idea de que Hao ya estaba volviendo a ser el mismo y a sentir lo mismo, osease, atracción por la itako, que creía que sentía-

Ahora regresemos con Len y Horo quienes estaban sentados en una mesa

"Oye Len…estem… ¿te enojaste por lo de hace rato?"-Siente como le dan un zape-"Uo.o ¿eso como lo tomo?"

"Como crees que me voy a enojar contigo por algo tan estúpido ¬¬"-Horo le sonrió-"¿Te confieso algo?"-El Usui asintió con la cabeza-"Aunque no lo parezca para mí, si algo es imposible; es el enojarme contigo… ¿Por qué? no lo se es curioso pero puedo enojarme con todos menos contigo"-Le le mostró una leve sonrisa; algo raro en él

"¿En serio?"-

"Si, no tengo porque mentirte"-Le respondió Len-"Mmm… ¿te puedo preguntar algo personal?"-Horo lo miro con curiosidad-"Si no te sientes capaz de guardar un secreto, mejor dímelo"-

"Ehh O.o ¡No para nada, te juro que no diré nada a nadie"-Dijo orgullosamente haciendo ademán con una mano de juramento-"Sino que me manden al infierno sin mi mantequilla adorada T ¬ T"

"Mmm… Está bien, pues… ¿alguna ves has sentido como atracción por alguien que no debes?"

"O/o Pues… yo… mmm… estem… ¿tu, si?"-Horo se mostró nervioso al tiempo que jugueteaba con los dedos de las manos y miles d gotitas recorrían su cuerpo-

"Yo te pregunte primero; por eso te decía que te preguntaría algo personal"-Se cruzo de brazos esperando una buena respuesta por parte de su acompañante-"¿Y bien? Te recuerdo que esto quedara entre nosotros"-

"Bueno… si… pero… no sé… quizás solo este confundido… ¿no?"-Dijo aún más nervioso el peliazul-"Creo que quizás este confundido… o quizás no… es que… no se ni como comprobarlo"-Len lo miro fijamente y el Usui desvió la mirada al tiempo que se ponía rojito de las mejillas-

"Tienes razón… puede que este confundido…"-Horo levanto un poco la vista-"De hecho; ahora que tu reconoces… pues… yo también estoy en tu situación"-Ante esto el Usui lo miro algo sorprendido-"Pero como tu dices, ni como comprobar si es confusión"

"Y… ¿con quien te sientes confundido?"Pregunto todo intimidado el Usui; era raro pero era la primera vez que Len lo intimidaba con la mirada, por lo regular se burlaba de él y le decía que parecía ogro-"Digo… si es que no tienes algún inconveniente u/u"

"La verdad… se trata de ti"-Horo lo volvió a mirar sorprendido ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?-"Pero como te decía… puede que lo este confundiendo"-Horo suspiro-"¿Y tu, con quién?"-Le interrogo Len con mucha curiosidad

El Usui cerro fuertemente los ojos y dijo-"Pues contigo pero opino lo mismo que tú; puede que este confundido…"

"¿Y como le hacemos para comprobar que lo que sentimos es algo verdadero?"-Le pregunto Len pero Horo solo puso pose pensativa-"¿Y bien?"

"Es que no se me ocurre nada T.T"

"Bésame"-El peliazul lo miro muy sorprendido por su propuesta-"Es la única manera de saberlo; si nos llega a dar asco es que en verdad estamos confundidos y sino es que en verdad es algo… mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo?"

"¡Un amor real! nOn"

"No seas tan cursi ¬¬"-Horo sonrió de manera divertida-"¿Qué esperas? O/ó"

"¿Para que? Ó/./Ò"-Len le dio un zape-"Pues es que no eres claro T.T"

"Mmm… que esperas para besarme, tonto ¬¬"-Se cruzo de brazos Len haciendo como si no pasara nada, pero claro que pasaba, estaba como que le sudaba todo peor trataba de no gritar de la emoción tipo chica colegiala-"¿Y bien?"

"Mejor tu a mi ¿vale? n/n"-Len movió la cabeza de manera negativa-"¿Al mismo tiempo nos acercamos? Así no sería tan difícil n/O/n"-

"Vale"-Al decir esto el Usui ya estaba algo cerca de él, Len tímidamente, más que Horo se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que sintió la respiración del peliazul Len tomo un color rojizo en las mejillas mientras que el Usui ya estaba completamente rojo de pies hasta las puntas de las orejas-

En eso entra el ingles con dos kimonos en ambas manos, haciendo que de golpe ambos (Len y Horo ¬¬) se separaran de golpe todos nerviosos y por supuesto, completamente rojos

"¿Qué color me va mejor?"-Pregunto Lyzerg al tiempo que movía los kimonos para volver a verlos-"No creo que el color naranja se vea bien en una boda :P"-Horo solo le sonreía nervioso y Len estaba que casi mataba al ingles mostrando una enorme venita en la cabeza-"¿Qué color escogemos?... ¿y si mejor llevamos el que sea? Un.n"-

"Ehh… si, buena idea Un.n"-Respondió Horo

"Como ya me cuenta que no me quieren aquí mejor me voy ¬.¬"-Dijo el ingles escondiendo los kimonos tras él-"Sigan haciendo sus cosas u.u"-Y dicho esto se retiro del lugar tarareando una canción-

"¿Y ahora a ese loco que le pasa? Uò.ó"-Dijo Len al tiempo que veía como el ingles traspasaba la puerta alegremente-

"Quizás está embarazado nOn"-Dijo Horo todo ilusionado a lo que Len solo suspiro resignado-

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto de la okiya se encontraba el ingles escogiendo otro kimono; en eso llego el Asakura quien miraba con curiosidad lo que hacía el peliverde

"Creo que se te ve mejor el blanco"-Dijo el Asakura mostrándole un modelo-"Te sienta bien"

"Pero no puedo ir de blanco ya que el que se casa eres tu, no yo ¬.¬"-Hao lo miro con curiosidad-"Aparte de que tu madre dijo eso, ejem… Un.n o mejor dicho así lo ordeno"

"¿Y? a mi me sigue gustando el blanco para ti"-Dijo Hao al tiempo que apoyaba el kimono encima de la ropa del ingles para tratar de ver como se le vería-"Definitivamente el blanco es tu color… o quizás uno gris"-Al decir esto ultimo se puso a buscar uno del color mencionado (gris ¬¬)-"Hace unos momentos vi uno… me pregunto donde estará"

"Hao"-Este lo miro de reojo pero sin dejar de mover todos los elegantes y caros kimonos-"¿Cómo sabes que el blanco me queda? Digo, es que… se me hace extraño que lo hayas mencionado"

"Ayer te soñé con una traje blanco, que raro ¿no? sin embargo, en mi sueño me molestabas demasiado… jajaja ¡vaya sueños!"-Al oír esto el ingles pensó que quizás Hao a través de sus sueños recordaba una de las tantas disputas que tuvo con él cuando estaba con los Soldados X-

"Jejeje si, vaya sueños Un.n"

**Continuara…**

Pues lo único que puedo pedirles es que apoyen mis fics de **gRiTa!**, **Lo QuE pIeNsO **o quizás **mAnGo **¿vale?

**¡Onegai review!**

**Ahora su hermosos review's **

**Valsed **¡Alo! Pues Yho está algo idiota y Anna; aunque no lo parezca… digamos que 'se le arruga' cuando se trata de estar ahí delante de la madre de los gemelos Asakura jejeje creo que ya sabes porque ¿no? xD y Horo y Len… ¡ohhh! Ellos si son bellos con su típico 'si, si pero no'

**Alejamoto Diethel **Opino lo mismo ;) aunque bien que le queda eso de su pánico a las alturas… ¿no?

**Dark Artemisa **Jajajaja pero que lindo review; arigato por ello, me gustan tus review's xD jejeje muy divertidos ¿eh? Ejem… como ya te diste cuenta todo quedaron muy mal después de lo que hizo Hao alterando el tiempo; pero no importa a todos les fue bien ¿no?

**Karenu Kiyoto **Lo malinterpretaste; yo me refería al capítulo que andaba ahí navegando en mi ordenador no en el foro jejeje

**Alba-chan **Arigato por el review; ojala y este capítulo te haya gustado jejeje xD y gracias por todo

**Andrea-Nefisto **Arigato por tu review; ojala y puedas leer mis demás fics n.n quizás un día que no tengas nada que hacer por ahí te puedas dar un vuelta por mi profile y ahí seleccionar algún fic mío que te llame la atención xD

**Lady Amaltea **Creo que gran parte de tus preguntas ya tienen una respuesta jejeje y que curioso; eres la única que se molesto en preguntar por Ryu ;D que lindo detalle aparte de que siempre se desaparece y sale de la nada en la serie ¿lo has notado? Jeje ;) ¿te gusto la llegada de Pilika y Tamao?

**Luine Ear **Hola, hola buenop; pues de hecho si, el capítulo anterior fue como para unir varias cosas; jejeje me gusta entrelazar situaciones o algo por el estilo x.X estoy loca… lo se u.u ¡oh! Y claro que Len y Lyzerg son los más cerrados del grupo lo raro es que pocos lo notan; así como el carácter malhumorado que tiene Lyzerg, ¿lo has notado? xD a veces me pregunto como unas que según son muy fans de él ni cuenta se dan de ello… deberían ser más observadoras ¿no? jejeje bueeeno, según yo xD jajaja nos salimos mucho del tema, gommen y en cuanto a Tamao y Pilika… ejem… ellas siempre se meten donde nadie las llama xD muajaja ¿te gusto su llegada?

**Ste Diethel **¡Pero por supuesto que Diethel es tuyo! nOn así como Hao es solo MÍO (al que no le parezca le desagarro el ano Òuó MUAJAJA) gracias por todo guapa ;)

**Fan Yaoi **Así es la vida entre ellos, nunca se deciden… ejem… en algunas ocasiones muajaja ¿no crees? gommen por no poder poner un beso, pero ya tengo mis fics completos y lo único que hago es contestar los review's y subirlos; aunque claro, en ocasiones lo re-leo y luego llego a poner algo de lo que me piden (que son muy pocos) pero descuida que ya te avisare donde colocar el beso que me pediste ¿vale?


	8. Es VeRdAd

**Notas **Pensamientos en letra cursiva

**Ojo **¡Dejen review T.T!

**Es vErDaD**

"¿Entonces?"-Le cuestiono el Tao al Usui para volver a intentar besarse-"Te estoy esperando ù.ú"-Pero Horo no respondía-"Mmm… ¬¬"-

"Un/n ¿Te parece si lo intentamos después?"-Len lo miro inconforme-"No quiero que nos vean en plena acción u.u"-El chino solo se incorporo y cerro la puerta con llave-"¿Eh? O.o"

"¡Ya está!"-Dicho esto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba sentado frente al ainu-"Adelante…"

"Es que se me arruga xD"-Ante esto el Tao se dio un golpe en la frente con la palmada de la mano-"Entonces bésame tu sino te parece que se me arrugue ¬¬"-

"¿YO? Jajajaja si que estas muy equivocado, yo no haré tal cosa… al que le interesa saber es a ti ¿no?"-Dijo sarcásticamente el Tao haciendo que Horo lo mirara molesto-"¿Qué?"

"Ósea, tu fuiste el de la 'grandiosa idea' y ahora resulta que te haces el indignado ù.ú"-Se incorporo y justo al abrir la puerta se giro hacia el chino-"¿Seguro que te sientes confundido?"-Sin saber porque el Tao movió la cabeza negativamente-"Vale… entonces… olvida lo que te dije"-Ahí fue cuando Len sintió como le echaban un balde con agua helada, definitivamente la había regado (por no decir otra cosa xD)-

"¡Espera!"-Pero el peliazul ya había cerrado la puerta_-"¡Noooo! T.T ahora si que soy el más estúpido del mundo… ¿Qué hago, ¿Qué hago?... mmm… ¡Ya sé! Le digo que no entendí la pregunta, si, eso haré_"-Pensó al tiempo que caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que otro pensamiento paso por su mente-"_Me vería como un completo idiota diciéndole eso u.u creo que… T.T soy fracaso_"

Ya era de tarde y todos estaban en la residencia Asakura, situémonos en el cuarto donde se encontraba la feliz pareja quienes estaban sentados en el suelo, ambos arrodillados separados por una pequeña mesa

"Mmm… ¿De que color nos vestiremos?"-Hao tomo la palabra al ver como la itako estaba cabizbaja, suspiro al ver que ella no le respondía-"Este… Anna… ¿De que…?"-Antes de que siguiera la rubia poso su mirada en él-"¿Qué O.ó?"

"¿Estas seguro que te quieres casar?"-Hao la miro curioso por la pregunta, en verdad… era la primera que se preocupaba por ello-"No es por nada, pero no te veo entusiasmado con la idea u.ú"

"Ay Annita, por algo te estoy preguntando el color que quieres que usemos"-Hao esbozo una leve sonrisa-"¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?"-La sacerdotisa solo asintió de manera afirmativa-

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del ingles se encontraba este junto con el menor de los gemelos, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama contemplando el techo

"Oye Lyzerg… jijiji quiero preguntarte algo"-Diethel lo miro de reojo-"¿Ya no odias a mi hermano?"-

"Ehh… pues no, todo este tiempo fue un malentendido respecto con lo de mis padres"-

"¿Ni siquiera lo odias por lo que le hizo a otras personas? n.n"-Insistió Yho

"Mientras no le haga nada a mis seres queridos, todo esta bien"-Ambos se sentaron en la cama y entro el imitador de Elvis junto con la peliazul-

"Jijijiji ¿sucede algo?"-

"Don Yho, su madre le encargo a mi, Pilika y Tamao que nos encargáramos del menú de la boda de su hermano"-ante este comentario a Yho se le quito la sonrisa del rostro-"Entonces, yo y Tamao decimos que de beber sirvamos sake pero… ¬¬ Pilika… dile que tienes en mente"

"¡Simple! nOn agua de piña"-Lyzerg e Yho la miraron boquiabiertos-"Si, ya saben n.n como dicen por ahí 'agua de piña para la niña' ¿no?"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la boda?"-En su tono de voz el ingles demostraba su desagrado por el tema, al igual que Yho-

"Ay que poca imaginación tienen los tres u.u ósea, vean Anna es mujer y Hao… pues… a veces parece niña n.n y por eso sería algo significativo el agua de piña"-Sentencio la ainu orgullosa de si misma por tal 'teoría'-

"Don Yho T.T verdad que no… ¡dígaselo!"-Una pequeña gotita de sudor pasó por la nuca de Yho y Lyzerg ante tal drama ya que Ryu se encontraba tomándolo de una mano y de rodillas con cara de borrego-

"Yho… el agua de piña T.T"-Pilika hizo lo mismo, tomando de la otra mano al menor de los gemelos haciendo el mismo gesto que el imitador de Elvis-

"Un.n Mejor pregúntenselo a mi madre, ella sabrá que hacer"-Ante esto ambos salieron corriendo para tratar de convencerla de una cosa u otra-"Lo que puede ocasionar una boda ¿no?"-Comento Yho a modo de un suspiro desanimado-

"Yho… ¿puedo hablar contigo?"-La voz de Hao se escucho, pero desde la ventana, causando que Lyzerg le sonriera y este le correspondiera la sonrisa-

"Ehhh Uo.o si, creo… ¿aquí?"-Pero el shaman de fuego no dijo nada y lo jalo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yho ya se encontraba con su gemelo en el sótano de la residencia-"¿Cómo hiciste eso? O.o"

"Ahh… hace poco descubrí que podía hacer eso"-Respondió tranquilamente al tiempo que caminaba hacia donde estaba un baúl del cual saco varios libros-"No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame a sacar todos los libros que tengan mi nombre en la portada… ¡Muévete! ¬¬"-

Pasaron varias horas en la que Yho sacaba y sacaba pilas de libros y Hao rápidamente las hojeaba, ya estando algo aburrido el menor de los Asakura opto por sentarse al lado de su hermano quien hojeaba velozmente al tiempo que se maldecía entre diente con una enorme venita en la cabeza del coraje

"Jijijiji ¿Qué buscas? xD tal vez yo te puedo ayudar"

"Es que en uno de estos libros, estoy seguro que escribí algo acerca de la memoria"-Respondió tomando otro libro para volverlo a hojear-"Es algo así como para ya no recordar nada"-Yho soltó una gran carcajada-"De un cierto tiempo a otro ¬¬ no soy tan tarado para no volver a recordar mi nombre"

"¿Y para qué quieres olvidar cosas:D"

"Por que ya no quiero recordar mi pasado, digamos que quiero volver a empezar ¿captas? ¬¬"-Dicho esto Hao cerró un libro y se lo llevo, dándole a entender a Yho que había encontrado lo que necesitaba y se retiro del lugar-

"¡Nuuu! T.T quiere empezar una nueva vida con MI Anna ¬¬"

En el enorme jardín se apreciaba como esteba el peliazul recostado sobre el césped, obviamente, pensando en el por qué del cambio de parecer del Tao. Tanto que quería que se besasen y no era por que le gustara sino por la esa ENORME confusión que lo atormentaba día tras día

"Te paso algo desagradable… ¿no es así?"-Escucho la joven de la itako y automáticamente se incorporo el Usui-"¿Es por Len?"-Era extraño que ella se le acercara de ese modo y más ya que lo común era que le diese una escoba y dijera que deje de estar de holgazán

"Ehhh… ¿Estas bien? Uo.o"-Le cuestiono al tiempo que se ponía frente a la rubia para tocarle la frente-"No te me vayas a hacer loca antes de la boda T.T"

"Ni me la recuerdes, todos están entusiasmados con la idea, menos yo u.ú"

"Eso es porque… habrá pastel xD"-Interrumpió Horo, aunque recibió un buen golpe-"T.T por cierto y ¿Por qué me mencionaste a Len y como que no te entusiasma la idea de tu boda? ¡Dime, yo quiero boda! nOn ¿Por qué dices que no?"

"Porque se me dio la gana, así de simple u.ú"-Horo le sonrió, al parecer no había cambiado mucho-"Y en cuanto a lo de Len… ¬¬ es más que obvio que te gusta y hace un momento, en la okiya esa, note que ambos estaban solos en un cuarto"-Para este momento a Horo solo le recorrían por el cuerpo miles de gotitas de sudor por el nerviosismo-"Y que causalidad de que cuando saliste tu de esa habitación ibas todo melancólico y minutos después Len salio de lo más sonrojado del mundo y golpeándose la cabeza ¬ u ¬"

"No paso nada u.u"-Anna suspiro sarcásticamente-"Bueno, si pero no ¬¬ ¿y tu, ¿Qué pex con Hao? n.n"-La sacerdotisa le dio otro golpe-"Entonces eso lo tomo como que aun quieres a Yho"-Ella lo miro sorprendida-"Jajaja no me vayas a salir con que no sabes de que estoy hablando FD"-Le dijo burlonamente al tiempo que con su dedo índice jugueteaba con la nariz de la rubia-

"Cambiando de tema… U.ú ¿crees que es malo engañar a 5 personas en un solo día?"-

"Un.n Creo que es más que obvio…"-Ella suspiro desanimada-"¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Un.n de cualquier modo, no soy muy bueno en dar consejos, creo que el más indicado puede ser Fausto o quizás las chicas xD entre mujeres se entienden mejor :P"

"Ahhh u.u quizás… quizás… y como tu dirías, '¿Qué pex con Len?' u.u"

"Jejeje ay pues nada n/n"-Ella lo amenazo con el puño en lo alto-"T.T Wueno shi, es que lo que pasa y no pasa, es que Len me rechazo… y sentí bien requete feito TT 'ton's pues… ¡ya! nOn ese es mi relato"

"Mmm… u.u hombres… ¿Quién los entiende?"-

"Lo mismo digo yo T.T"-Y abrazo a la itako muy al estilo Horo-estúpidamente-dramático xD y ella solo lo alejo con un buen golpe-

Ya había caído la noche y la madre de los gemelos había reunido a todos los shamanes junto con su esposo y los abuelos, todos estaban parados en orden, del más chico al más grande en lo que Keiko caminaba de un lado a otro y en ocasiones se acercaba al sillón donde estaban sentados la 'feliz pareja' (ambos tomados de la mano, Anna con esta cara u.u y Hao con esta n.n) del lado derecho a ellos estaban los abuelos y del lado izquierdo estaba el padre de los gemelos

"Bien… u.ú"-Hablo Keiko-"Los mande hablar por algo tan simple como organizar a la PERFECCIÓN toda la boda, y esta mañana Hao y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo, desde mi punto de vista, no muy decente pero se hará"-Todos intercambiaron miradas de suspenso-

"Lyzerg…"-Hao tomo la palabra en lo que tomaba fuertemente la mano de la rubia-"Me gustaría que tu te encargases de los anillos, sé que gozas de muy buen gusto"-Todos lo miraron sonrientes menos Yho-"Ahh Ryu, tu puedes ayudarlo ¬¬"

"Será un placer n.n"

"Tamao y Len se encargaran de la comida"-Dijo la abuela al tiempo que miraba de reojo a Keiko quien estaba sentada al lado de su esposo no muy complacida por todo el embrollo y cambio de planes que ella tuvo que hacer-"Los Usui se encargaran de lo que es arreglar el patio para llevar a cabo la celebración"-Todos se miraron confundidos, ya que pensaron que sería en un salón o algo así-

"Jejeje fue idea mía Un.n"-El padre de los gemelos levanto la mano de modo infantil, cosa que todos lograron comprender que Yho tenía su carácter-"Como la boda de mi amada Keiko y mía T-T"

"Ehhh ¿y yo que haré?"-Cuestiono Yho a los presentes, haciendo que la rubia lo mirar desanimada, ¿Cómo podía estar preocupado por que le dieran algo en que participar en aquella boda después de tanto que pasaron juntos?-"Un.n Jijijiji digo, si es que tienen algo para mí"-

"¡Claro hermanito!"-Exclamo Hao en un tono de voz no muy agradable para los presentes al tiempo que se acerco a su gemelo y poso su brazos en los hombros de este acercándolo hacía él-"Tu harás lo mejor de todo"-Aquí Hao le dedico una sonrisa cínica-

"Ehhh Uo.o Hao… ¿Qué haré?"-Este apoyo su barbilla en un hombro de Yho-"Un.n Jijijiji todos están de suspenso, ya dime que haré"-Hao lo tomo de los hombros pero aun con su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de él-

"Tú hermanito… entregaras a la novia"-Esto hizo que Yho se quedara paralizado… ¿Cómo podía entregar a la chica que tanto quería, ahí fu cuando Yho pensó "_Es verdad… él en verdad la quiere y yo… también_", lo más raro fue que el más sonriente ante ese comentario fue Lyzerg, el menor de los gemelos pensó que quizás ellos se tenían algo entre manos-

Ya eran alrededor de las 12.30 de la noche, el Usui después de haberle contando todo a su hermana, hacerle un drama, llorarle y todo eso (xD pobre Pilika) este iba camino a su habitación y ahí se encontró a Len que estaba recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta de su recamara, se notaba que estaba sonrojado

"Con permiso"-Dijo Horo, abrió la puerta y justo cuando había dado el primer paso, Len lo detuvo-"¿Qué quieres, menso? Uo.ó"-

"¿No me vas a desear las buenas noches?"-Horo lo miro confundido-"Sino me lo dices tú yo, yo si te las daré… buenas noches Horo"-Y como si fuese un sueño, poso sus labios en los peliazul, Horo se quedo sorprendido, Len se alejo, le sonrió y se retiro del lugar-"_T—T Es verdad… ¡Si quiero a ese idiota!_"-Pensaba Len al introducirse a su habitación

**Continuara…**

**Pues… ¡Dejen review! T.T**

**Sus review's**

**Karenu Kiyoto **Hola, nee nee exprésate como quieras nOn lo que importa es que se capte la idea ¿no? xD por muy loca que sea :P muajajaja ¡ah! sip, lo de Len y Horo se me hizo muy cursi, pero eso les queda a esos dos xD

**Luine Ear** Hola, gracias por tu review y gracias por tu calificación T.T desearía que esa fuera mi nota en matemáticas :P pero bueno, ese nunca será mi caso jajaja ohhh y Lyzerg siempre llega a interrumpir, pero eso es lo que hace interesante la situación de Horo y Len ¿no? n.n

**Valsed **Jajajaja a todo mundo le cae mal la pobre Keiko u.u es muy linda n.n… ¬¬ si lo ves por el lado sobre protector de una madre… xD ¡hai! La boda está muy cerca y creo que ya te has de imaginar esto a que conlleva ¿no, gracias por el review

**Zelkas **Jajajaja aunque quisiera ya no puedo hacerlo puesto que ya tengo todos mis fics completos xD así que no podré hacer mi cambio radical… ¡gommen nasai! n.n gracias por el review y… ¡no vuelvas a entrar a mi cuenta de está page! Ò.ó

**Lady Amaltea **Hola, gracias por el review y no, Yho se quedara solito nOn muajaja mientras que Tamao y Pilika… jejeje bueno, ya te diste cuenta para que las utilizaron en Izumo ¿no:P Creo que ya te diste cuenta que Hao ya no recuperara la memoria ni porque le den patadas en la cabeza, creo yo, que así está mejor Un.n no quiero que rueden cabezas a mitad de la boda

**SteDiethel **Jejejeje si fuiste observadora tu pregunta respecto con el estado de ánimo del ingles ya se resolvió, gracias por el review n.n

**Horitazoldick **Jajaja creo que no eres la única que piensa que Lyzerg hecha a perder todo xD ¡vamos! Se trata de Lyzerg, es algo digno de él de hecho, si te imaginas todo, puede llegar a ser de lo más gracioso del mundo. Gracias por el review.

**Aelita **¿Entonces empezaste a leer desde el capítulo 3? O.o y yo ni en cuenta… jajajaja es que creo que eres de mis lectores con los que alucino todo el día :P gracias por el review y por tu apoyo, ojala este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ;D

**Fan Yaoi **Gracias por tu review… ¿te gusto el beso? Un.n


	9. vErGüEnZa

**Nota **Pensamientos en letra cursiva

**Ojo **Es un YxA, HUxL, HxLD

_**VerGüEnZa**_

"Bien, por lo visto si tiene cerebro" Dijo la madre de los Asakura al tiempo que veía todo lo que los Usui habían hecho "Mmm… muy bien, ahora díganle a todos que se reúnan en el templo Asakura dentro de 1 hora" Como por arte de magia se fue, a lo que Horo y Pilika suspiraron aliviados

"Oye hermano…" Él la miro pesadamente por el cansancio "Es mi imaginación o la madre de Yho es muy enojona T.T"

"Pues si, pero… ¿Qué hacerle? xD"

"¡Sugoi! nOn ahora si me vas a contar porque te enojaste con Len" Al decir esto, Horo se giro hacia otro lado mientras se ponía rojo "Nee nee ¡vamos, dime! Un.n sé que siempre se enojan por babosadas, pero hoy ni siquiera lo miraste"

"Ehh… eso fue porque… porque… nada más Uo.o" obviamente no iba a decirle a su hermana lo de 'heroico besito'… era… muy penoso

"Está bien, no me digas nada ¬.¬ muajajaja xD yo tengo mis métodos para averiguar las cosas" Pero claro que Pilika no sabía ni como hacerlo, pero si engañaba a Len… podría saberlo y con lujo de detalle

"A veces pienso que eres muy rara ¬¬"

"¡No soy lesbiana! TwT"

"Ux.x Yo no me refería a eso ¿eh Pilika? ¬¬"

En eso llego Anna quien era acompañada por Len, quién no miro a ninguno de los Usui. A Pilika se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro a Horo se le subieron los colores al igual que a Len, Anna solo suspiro

"¡Anna Asakura! nOn dijo tu queridita suegra que fuesen al templo de tu familia en una hora" Anuncio la ojiazul haciendo que la itako solo se retirara del lugar con un aire desganado "Ohhh Len n.n ¿puedo hablar contigo?" El chino acepto, pero Horo miro a su hermana con miedo… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"¿Aquí o en un lugar más privado?" Cuestiono el chino una vez que noto que el Usui le echaba una mirada asesina a su 'adorada hermanita'

"Privado nOn" Dicho esto ambos jóvenes se fueron, dejando a Horokeu con los nervios de punta

En el pasillo de la residencia Asakura se encontraba el ingles, y como siempre, estaba leyendo un buen y grueso libro con letras de micro-chip. Delante de él paso Hao quién al observarlo se sentó a su lado

"Por lo visto te gusta mucho leer ¿no es así?"

"Sí, creo que es lo único que hago bien Un.n" Respondió el ojiverde al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por su nuca "Apenas y puedo cuidarme solo u.u"

"Todos somos buenos para algo… por eso existimos ¿no te parece?" Al decir esto, Lyzerg lo miro unos instantes perplejo ¿de cuando acá era consejero? "Oye… ¿me harías un favor?"

"Claro, tu solo pide"

"Ayúdame a ponerme el kimono" Diethel abrió los ojos más de lo normal "Sí… no sé muy bien de estas cosas y si le digo a mi madre le dirá a la ruca que me cambie ¬¬" El ojiverde rió ante lo de 'la ruca', lógicamente Hao hablaba de su abuela "¿entonces, que dices?... ¿me ayudas?"

"Ehh… claro, haré lo que pueda o/o"

Llegaron a la ENORME recamara del Asakura, el ingles se sentó en la cama mientras veía el kimono que llevaría el shaman de fuego en su boda. Sea quien sea el que escogió el modelo se podría decir que tenía un excelente gusto.

El kimono era negro y la tela era muy suave y sin mencionar el estampado, era un dragón que solo era enmarcado de color plata y descendía su cola hasta la parte de abajo.

"Lindo kimono ¿no?" Se escucho la voz de Hao detrás de la puerta del baño

"Demasiado…" Respondió Lyzerg aún algo sorprendido por el traje

"Pero… para mí es muy estúpido" Dijo Hao al tiempo que se sentaba al lado del ingles "Es el mismo modelo que uso mi padre el día que se caso… que tonto ¿no crees?" Solo recibió como respuesta una leve sonrisa "Bueno, creo que si me vas a ayudar a ponerme esa cosa… primero tengo que quitarme la ropa" Se incorporo y justo cuando se iba a quitar la capa, noto que Lyzerg se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos "¿Qué pasa?"

"Es que… yo… mmm…"

"¡Jajaja! Tranquilo, somos hombres ¿no?" Lyzerg, aun cubriéndose con ambas manos asintió con la cabeza "Y tenemos lo mismo ¿no?" Nuevamente el ingles estuvo de acuerdo con él "¿Entonces, anda, por mi no hay problema que veas"

El ingles pensó que Hao se daría la vuelta, pero no. Al momento de quitar las manos de su rostro; vio como Hao se quito su capa jalándola hacia arriba.

El peliverde pudo ver como la capa subía lentamente (xD para Lyzerg era todo el cámara lenta) dejando ver poco a poco el cuerpo del Asakura que, hasta ahora se daba cuenta, que todo esta en el lugar perfecto y muuuuy bien formado, era tan… tan… sensual, hasta parecía como si Hao se estuviese desnudando para él y que de un momento a otro estarían ambos en la cama… sin nada de ropa. Vaya cosas que pensó e imagino el peliverde

Hao tiro la capa como si nada, y cuando se dispuso a quitarse el pantalón noto que el ingles estaba con la mirada muuuy embelesada y algo rojo

"¿Te sientes bien?" Lyzerg no respondió "Hey… Lyzerg… hey" Decía al tiempo que pasaba su mano frente al rostro del ojiverde pero…. Nada "Oye… ¿te encuentras bien?"

"…O.O…" Reacciono cuando sintió que algo corría de su nariz y se estancaba en sus labios "¿eh?... O.o… ¿qué es esto?" Iba a tocarse, pero Hao lo detuvo

"Te salio sangre de la nariz… espera" Y Hao se fue al baño para ir por algo para limpiar al ingles

Lyzerg, lógicamente se sintió completamente estúpido… ¿Por qué reacciono así?... no podía negar que Hao estaba como quería y todo pero… ¿él no era del otro bando, verdad? Y esa reacción, ya varios de sus amigos le habían dicho a que se debía, ¡vamos! Hasta a Len le llego a pasar, pero nunca le dijo el nombre con quien tuvo esa reacción

"_¿Qué te esta pasando Lyzerg Diethel…? Tu no eres así_" Se cuestiono a sí mismo, al tiempo que toco un poco el hilo de sangre "_No te pudiste haber… ¿excitado?... con… con Hao…Siempre has visto a tus amigos sin nada encima… ¿por que ahora te pones así?_" Miro la pequeña mancha de sangre que obtuvo su dedo al tocarse "_Tu… tu… tu no eres… gay… ¿verdad?_" Se decía y preguntaba a sí mismo al tiempo que se tocaba las mejillas para sentir si se sonrojaba

"Quizás solo estas teniendo una leve inclinación hacía mi ¿no te parece?" Lyzerg se giro rápidamente hacia donde provenía la voz, ahí estaba el Asakura recargado en el marco de la puerta "Tranquilo… es normal a esta edad, no te preocupes"

"¿Cómo... lo…?" Apenas y podía hablar… ¿Cómo se entero de su actual preocupación? Ahora si se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza

"Leí tu mente" Interrumpió el Asakura ante el balbuceo de Lyzerg

"Te repito, solo ha de ser una leve inclinación" Se acerco al ingles y acerco un pañuelo húmedo hacía el hilo de sangre que tenía la nariz del ojiverde "…" Pero antes de rozarlo con aquel pañuelo, el ingles lo empujo y salio corriendo del lugar "¡Lyzerg, espera!" Pero él ya no estaba ni regresaría "_Soy un idiota_" Pensó al tiempo que tiraba con enojo el pañuelo

Mientras tanto fuera de la residencia estaba el chino junto con la ainu, ambos se encontraban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada

"¿De qué quería hablar?" La cuestiono sin mirarla

"¿Qué paso ayer entre tu y mi hermano?" El chino abrió los ojos más de lo normal, pero no volteo a verla

"¿A qué quieres llegar?"

"Pues… mi hermano me contó algo, pero no sé si sea cierto xD por eso quiero que tu me cuentes" Obviamente, Pilika estaba mintiendo pero Len ni en cuenta "No te puedo decir que me dijo, porque que tal si no es lo mismo y bueno… ya sabes u.u puede ocurrir un malentendido"

"¿Y qué ganas tú con saberlo?"

"Es que… mi hermano lloro por eso T.T" Con tan solo mencionar esto, Len la miro con preocupación "Por eso quiero saberlo… me preocupa TwT, quiero ayudarlo" y ¿Quién mejor para ayudar a Horo que su hermana? Solo por eso… se lo contaría, pero… no todo

"Lo besé" Ahora si Pilika lo miro con estrellitas en los ojos "Solo le hice eso… no pensé que…" Por segundos, Pilika supuso que… no debió de haberle sacado nada, ya que al Tao… ¿se le humedecieron los ojos? "Yo pensé que él quería… pero…"

"Len… Uo.o es mi imaginación o quieres llorar o.o" Este solo se tapo con una mano los ojos "Un.n no es para tanto, mira… Horo es medio idiota y sensible…"

"Pero… no hice bien… lo hice llorar…"

"Uñ.n ya… ya… no te pongas así… no eres el primero que lo hace llorar en su miserable vida… xD hasta yo lo he hecho y no tengo remordimiento de conciencia, no es importante" Decía al tiempo que le daba una leves palmaditas en la espalda al chino para 'consolarlo' y como no hacerlo, si por su mentira lo puso así

"Pero… es que… a mi si me importa…. Yo… yo no quería hacerle daño" La peliazul no supo porque pero le dio la impresión que el punto débil del 'Gran Tao Len' era… Horokeu Usui

"Oye 'manita nOn ¿a qué me ayudabas con las mesas? ¬¬ es que la 'mami' de Yho ya no le gusto como adorna…" No pudo terminar su frase porque noto que su hermana solo trataba de consolar a Len, quien estaba llorando y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos de vergüenza "Len… ¿Qué paso?"

"Eh… Horito Un.n mejor vete de aquí hermano" El Tao se incorporo, sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro dispuesto a irse de ahí, pero al pasar al lado de Horo, este lo tomo de los hombros

"¿Qué tienes?" Le cuestiono un EXTREMADAMENTE serio Horo-horo, pero Len solo de un brusco movimiento se deshizo de él y se fue "¿Qué le pasa?" Le pregunto a su hermana al tiempo que la miraba seriamente

"Ah… Uo.o…. ni idea, solo lloro así de la nada"

"Ahhh"

En el cuarto de la sacerdotisa…

"Anda n.n"

"No ¬/¬"

"Jijiji vamos Annita, será lindo n.n" Pero está solo asomaba su cabeza para negarse "Un.n no creo que te quede tan mal… ¿o sí? xD"

"Es que… es…"

"Te da pena Un.n no seas penosa" Pidió el menor de los Asakura al tiempo que se recostaba en la cama "Si dices que mi madre cambio el vestido a petición de Hao… no creo que sea un gran cambio xD conociendo a mi madre, te juro que no se notara la diferencia"

"En verdad es vergonzoso ¬¬, tu hermano es un pervertido"

"Jijiji, tu solo muestra el nuevo modelo" Y salio la itako, se veía muuuy bien, llevaba un vestido blanco que entallaba a la perfección su cintura, tenía un ligero escote en la espalda que caía en V "A-anna O/o"

"Te lo dije ¬¬ fue un cambio muy… pero muy drástico"

"Pero te ves muy bien n.n de hecho, tu siempre" Ante este comentario, la sacerdotisa volvió a entrar al baño para cambiarse "Oye… y… ¿su luna de miel?"

Buena pregunta… la sacerdotisa no tenía ni la más mínima idea de eso. Hubo un momentáneo silencio

"No sé"

"Jijiji Un.n Ay Anna" ¿Había dicho…Anna? Era la primera vez que lo hacía, rápidamente se cambio y salio para verlo "Digo, pronto serás Anna Asakura n.n"

"¿Y?"

"Tengo que respetar a mi cuñada" Dijo inocentemente, aunque en verdad era difícil hacerse esa idea, pero tenía que acostumbrarse

_**Continuara…**_

_Hola, lamento la tardanza pero ya saben, el fin de año no deja mucho tiempo. Solo quiero pedirles que apoyen mi fic de 'Strange attitude' la verdad no se que hice mal como para que ya no lo siguieran… T.T ¿alguien sería tan amable de decirme?_

_**SteDiethel** hola, gracias por el review y ojala te haya gustado el 'Encuentro cercano' de Hao y Lyzerg, sé que no fue tan explicito o algo así pero ¡vamos! Todo a su debido tiempo ¿no?_

_**Karenu-Kiyoto** Pues si, fue muy lindo y todo pero… Pilika lo echo a perder con sus grandiosas ideas y ya verás porque lo digo ¿vale? pasando a lo de Yho… pues… ¡que bueno, jajaja quien lo manda a no casarse rápido ¿no? xD por eso le ganan_

_**Alejamoto Diethel** Hola… Uo.o muy novelera tu idea, pero vale, esta graciosa xD jajaja y pronto verás que pasa ese día de la 'Gran Boda'. Arigato por el review_

_**Horitazoldick** Digamos que gracias a la hermana de Horokeu no será posible que su 'amor fluya' pero… jejeje eso no quita que por ahí Hotito ande en busca de Len para aclarar las cosas ¿no? xD. Yho… Uo.o él es tonto, sufre porque quiere… y porque yo quiero xD jajajaja es que siempre me imagine como se vería si pasara eso nOn me gusta verlos sufrir_

_**SakuraLyzerg** Ohhh ¡gommen nasai! Hasta ahora voy leyendo el favor que me pediste T.T ¡que pena contigo, te juro que te mandare todos los que vea que no dejaste RR para que cheques si ya los leíste ¿vale? y nuevamente perdona por no percatarme antes ¡onegai!_

_**Inuyashaluchi** Hola y… gracias por el review xD y por supuesto que Hao siempre es bello, sexy, galán, inteligente y todo o relativo con algo genial ¿vale? n.n digamos que es la palabra perfección T/¬/T y pasando a Len y Horo… pues… que mala onda de Pilika ¿no?_

_**Luine Ear** Hola y muchas gracias por el review. Mmm… lo que pasa es que, digamos que a Len se le arrugo besar a horo y por eso no dio para más, aparte de que el Usui no le siguió u.u y creo que con lo que viste que hizo Pilika pues… menos ¿verdad? Pobre Yho… u.u pero en verdad creo que el sabe que todo va a salir bien porque no siempre le afecta, digamos que solo cuando no tiene nada en que pensar y Hao… jejeje bueno, en el siguiente capítulo se aclara lo del porque de su memoria jejeje será bueno, te lo juro. La charla de Horo y Anna… para serte sincera la puse porque son una de mis parejas favoritas, ¡amo esa pareja! (¬¬ si, estoy medio loca, pero si hasta me fascina el YhoxJeanne y el LyzergxAnna… xD tengo gustos anormales para muchos) y al imaginármelos juntos y platicando… no pude resistirme xD pero… ¬¬ cada quien hablo de sus amoríos así que no fue tan mágico como yo quisiera ¿verdad? _


	10. nOcHe pArA pEnSaR

**Nota** Pensamientos en letra cursiva

**Ojo **¡Gommen por la demora! Y es un YxA, HUxL, HxLD

**NoChE pArA PeNsAr**

Era de noche y cada quien estaba en su habitación, eran apenas las 11 de la noche y todo seguían despiertos y claro, como al día siguiente se acontecería la 'Gran Boda' ¿Quién no estaría nervioso?

Pasemos a la habitación donde dormían los chicos…

"T.T no lo puedo creer… sniff… mañana por la noche Annita, digo ¬¬ Anna… se hace mujer T.T"

"Ay Yho, no seas exagerado ¬¬" Obviamente Horo ya estaba harto de que todo el día el Asakura había estado ¿molestando? No… sino jodiendo-"Solo hará cositas lindas xD"

"TwT no me digas eso"

"¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez, Yho? Ò.ó no me dejas dormir y como yo soy quien tengo que despertar a todos ¬¬"-El peliazul lo miro atentamente ¿Por qué no pluralizo su regaño, ¿Por qué lo excluía?

"Len… ÓxÒ"-Le llamo el ojinegro, pero el chino se recostó sobre la cama al tiempo que se cubría con las sabanas-"Tiburón ToT"-Pero Len no respondió

"Un.n Será mejor que lo dejes en paz, Horo-horo. No querrás que se enoje más"-Sugirió Ryu casi a susurros para que según el chino no escuchase nada, pero… la discreción no era su don

"¿Por qué nadie me deja en paz?"-Cuestiono al aire el chino al tiempo que se incorporaba tomando una sabana junto con una almohada

"¿A dónde vas?"-Intervino el ingles que apenas iba saliendo del baño que estaba incorporado a la habitación-"Len ¬¬"

"Dormiré en otra habitación"-contesto sin mirar atrás a lo que los chicos miraron con reproche al Usui, aun ni empezaba la boda y ya había problemas cuando se supone que mañana serían gritos y regaños por parte de la madre de los gemelos

"Oye… no te vayas Un.n"-Pidió un chibi-Horo ya que con todas las miradas reprochadoras de sus amigos lo hacían una cosita de nada-"Len T.T ándale ¿shhhiii?"-Utilizo la voz más infantil que pudo pero no funciono, el chino se fue cerrando la puerta tras el

"¿Ahora que le hiciste Horo-horo?"-Esa era la única y ultima buena pregunta que formulo en imitador de Elvis para con el Usui ¿Qué le había hecho a Len?

"Pu's no se xD"

"¿Cómo que no sabes? O.o"-Intervino el ingles

"No, no sé Lyzerg ¬¬ si supiera lo diría n.n pero como no sé, pu's no digo nada nOn porque las personas que no saben no pueden decir algo que no saben n.n pero si esas personas supieran de lo que les están preguntando lo sabrían xD pero como yo no sé pu's no digo nada y…"

"Jijiji ya entendimos Horo Un.n"

"¿Ontto? n.n"-Insistió el peliazul

"Que sí… ¬¬"-Le regañaron

En lo que se formulaba otra discusión en esa habitación, la itako estaba en su recamara con sus 'amigas del alma', todas platicando que de los vestidos, el maquillaje de mañana, cosas así

"¡Sugoi! Mañana Anna pasa a ser más que oficialmente parte de la familia Asakura nOn"-Comento Pilika haciendo que sus compañeras suspiraran aburridas (ya lo había dicho 20 veces en menos de 10 minutos xD)-"OxO ¿Qué ropa interior te pondrás para seducir a tu ma-ri-di-to?"-

"Pilika O.o no le preguntes eso a la señorita Anna u.u"

"No tan señorita ¬¬ mañana por la noche dejara de serlo xD"-Un golpe bien patrocinado por la itako-"Es la verdad T.T ¿o no? O.o"

"No, y será mejor que me dejen descansar de una buena vez ¬¬"-Regaño Anna ya tomando a sus amigas para retirarlas de su habitación-"Buenas noches u.ú"-Al momento de cerrar la puerta, la Usui metió un pie haciendo que la sacerdotisa arqueara una ceja-"¿Qué?"

"Aún no me respondes xD"

"Dije… ¡BUENAS NOCHES! ÒwÓ"-Y sin decir más dio un fuerte azoton

"¬/u/¬ para mi que va a usar una tanga negra"- Insistió la peliazul, a lo que Tamao solo suspiro resignada-"¿Qué? Uo.ó"

"Olvídalo… solo olvídalo u.u"-Contesto pesadamente, era lógico que su amiga estaba muy loca como para entender

En la sala estaba el chino ya muy bien instalado en un sillón; para su mala suerte resulto que las demás habitaciones para huéspedes estaban muy bien aseguradas para que nadie entrase y ni modo de ir a despertar a la histérica madre de los gemelos.

"U.ú ¿Por qué a mi, ¿Por qué todas las desgracias del mundo me pasan a mi? ¬¬ ¿Por qué soy al único que le va mal?"-Se cuestionaba así mismo, ya saben, casi se mandaba saludar a su mamá-"Mejor dejo de hablar estilo Lyzerg sino luego se me pega lo paranoico ¬¬ (recuerden que el ingles piensa que todo a él)"

"Hola luchador"-El chino se incorporo de golpe y noto como el Asakura se acostaba a su lado

"¿Luchador?"

"Tu fuiste el que me golpeaste ¿no? ¬¬"-El chino volvió a acostarse en la cama sin mucho interés por el comentario expuesto

Ambos miraron el techo como si tuviese una imagen de una mujer desnuda o algo por el estilo ya que lo contemplaban detalladamente; pasaron unos minutos para que las neuronas de Tao Len reaccionaran y…

"Hao ¬¬… ¿Qué haces aquí? O.ó"-El Asakura lo miro con cara de "¿Puedes bajar la voz?" a lo que el chino tuvo que acceder-"De acuerdo… ¬¬ ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Nada, ¿es mi casa no?"-El chino asintió-"¿y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana aquí, no?"-Con dificultad nuevamente Len estuvo de acuerdo-"Entonces… si sabes todo eso… ¿para que me lo preguntas? ¬¬"-Ante semejante conclusión estúpidamente lógica el chino se dio un leve golpe con la palma de la mano-"See ¬¬ muy obvio para ser verdad"

"Da igual"-Contesto secamente-"Pero no deberías estar aquí, mañana te casas"

"¿Y?"

"¿Cómo que ¿'Y? Es tu boda, no puedes estarte durmiendo a mitad de la ceremonia"-El Asakura suspiro irritado-"Si quieres lucir bien te recomiendo que trates de conciliar el sueño… ¬¬ no creo que quieras verte adormilado delante de tu mujer ¿o sí?"

"No me interesa u.ú"-El chino se volteo de tal forma que solo veía al Asakura de perfil (recuerden que están acostados xD)-"Ella es la que quiere casarse, no yo"

-"¿C-como? Uò.o ¿Qué no se supone que…?"

"Lo que pasa es que hace unas horas hable con ella y… el punto es que no me renegó nada con el asunto de la boda… ¿eso que te daría a entender? ¬¬"

"Que si se quiere casar ¬¬"-Aunque se sintiera estúpido, respondió como un buen niño chino de preescolar

"Exacto y como ella no reniega nada ¿Qué puedo hacer? ni modo de dejarla vistiendo santos ¬¬"-Una leve sonrisa se asomo por el rostro del chino, al parecer, Hao nunca dejaría su sarcasmo

"¿Y tu te quieres casar con ella, ¿sientes algo por ella?"-El pelilargo lo observó con algo de sorpresa en su mirar; y es que en verdad nadie le había preguntado eso desde que lo comprometieron-"¿Y bien? ¬¬"

"Dejo lo analizo u.u"

Pasaron varios minutos, bueno… demasiados minutos ya que Len hasta hambre le había dado y fue a comer algo rápido y que estuviese en el frigorífico, había ido al baño, había ido a darse una vuelta por toda la residencia; una vez terminado su tour regreso a la sala donde seguía acostado el Asakura en el intento de cama (de esos sillones se pueden transformar en cama xD)

-"¿Y bien?"

-"Me da igual, no le importo a nadie en especial como para dejarla. Supongo que puedo tomarla como algo pasajero"-Contesto muy seguro de si mismo el Asakura, a lo que Len solo reacciono de tal forma que le salieron muchas venitas en la cabeza y regaño argumentando…

-"Hao u.ú te vas a casar… ¬¬ no será un noviazgo común y corriente que lo dejas en cuanto embarazas a la tipa"

"Es que yo no se que se siente estar… estar… OxO"

"¿Enamorado? ¬¬"-Le ayudo el chino en un tono sarcástico-"Aunque… u.ú si nunca lo has estado es común que no sepas que se siente y… ¡No puede ser! ÒxÓ"-Recibió un zape por el Asakura para que bajara la voz (xD)

"Exacto, así que… mm… ¿tu has estado…'eso'?"-Al chino se le subieron todo tipo de tonos rojizos-"Por lo visto si ¬/u/¬ ¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de eso?"

"Mmm…. pues… primero que nada, te pones nervioso al ver a esa persona y también cuando te habla u/ú, también te importa lo que vaya pensar de lo que haces y te gusta tener… como… Uo.ó ¿Cómo te lo explico?"

"Con bolitas y palitos no porque tampoco soy un idiota ¬¬"-Replico el Asakura-"¿Y que se gusta que? Uo.ó termina la frase como mejor te expreses ¬¬"

"Simplemente te gusta tener ciertos roces o acercamientos con esa persona ù/ú"-Concluyo el chino sino antes de quitar a Hao de su intento de cama decente-"Ya tengo sueño, vete a dormir o…¬¬ mejor porque no piensas las cosas y cuando tengas una buena conclusión hablas con Anna"

"Mmm… lo intentare"-Antes de dejar solo al chino se giro hacia el con aire dudoso-"Hace unos momentos gritaste algo de 'no puede ser'… ¿a que se debió esa expresión?"

"Háblalo con tu hermano"-Sentencio el chino para después cubrirse con unas sabanas

El Asakura sin mucho animo salio de la sala/ intento de recamara de Len (xD) y fue directo a donde se quedaba su hermano y sus amigotes.

En la habitación de los shamanes se podía apreciar como Ryu les contaba sus grandes aventuras con mujeres, de las cuales ni una era cierta por lo cual nadie le hacia caso. Lyzerg estaba sentado al lado de Yho en lo que ese se seguía lamentando y que no quería entregar a Anna y el Usui había bajado a comer algo, así que estaba ausente.

-"Tú y yo necesitamos hablar"-La voz de Hao se hizo presente, los shamanes se quedaron callados a excepción de Yho ya que este se encontraba buscando a quien le hablaba su gemelo-"Yho…¬¬ te estoy hablando a ti"

"Jijiji lo siento xD mmm… Uo.o ¿quieres hablar aquí o en privado?"-Pero no recibió respuesta-"Hao nOn 'manito ¿entonces?"-Tampoco recibió respuesta-"Hao xD"

El menor de los Asakura noto que su gemelo estaba contemplando algo aparentemente interesante y al seguir a donde daba la mirada de su hermano noto que estaba viendo a Lyzerg.

"Uo.o Hao…"

Aunque claro, también el ingles lo estaba viendo, y como no quedarse medio mudos después de la escenita que pasó entre ellos cuando Hao le pidió que lo ayudase a ponerse el kimono

"Mi querido Lyzerg ToT"

Con semejante llamado de Ryu, Hao parpadeo para volver a la realidad y el ingles cuando acordó Ryu ya lo tenía abrazando o asfixiando emotivamente

"Ya eres todo un hombre T.T mmm… más o menos, no tanto Un.n"-

"Ryu… no puedo respirar TT… suéltame"-De mala gana el imitador de Elvis obedeció

"Jijiji Hola! Yo también existo"

"Ya podemos hablar ¿o no?"-Cuestiono el mayor de los gemelos algo irritado

"Hai n.n pero aquí o allá afuera Un.n"-Obviamente Hao lo saco del cuarto y una vez estando afuera se limito a mirarlo desinteresadamente al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja-"¿Por qué me ves así? T.T"

"Te gusta mi futura esposa ¿no es así? Owó"-Yho se limito a abrir los ojos más de lo normal-"Se te nota y no me pongas esa cara de suspenso, solo dímelo. Confía en mí"

"Es que u/u… yo n.n… ella Un/n… xD ay ¿Cómo te puedo explicar?... mm… Un.n supongo que…"-Zape patrocinado por Hao-"T.T No me pegues"-Otro zape para que dejara de alardear y se limitara a responder-"Si ¬¬ lo admito, tienes razón u.u pero… ¿Cómo no quererla si he vivido con ella toda mi vida? nOn creo que ese es un buen motivo y por lógica no la puedo olvidar de un día para otro"

"¿Y porque no se los dijiste a los abuelos y a nuestra madre para evitar todo este asunto de la boda? Uó.ò"-Aquí Hao estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco ¿Cómo un hombre puede dejar a la mujer que quiere así como así?

"Porque al principio creí que lo que sentía por Anna era como hermandad porque la conozco desde que éramos niños hasta hoy en día ¬¬ y después me di cuenta de que no nOn pero ya era muy tarde T---T y después un amigo (Manta) me comento que TÚ ya sentías algo por ella la vez que se conocieron"

"Como me acuerdo, Yho u.ú"-Dijo sarcásticamente, obviamente porque Hao yo tenia recuerdo alguno o al menos, en su mayoría-"Prosigue con tu versión ù.ú"

"Y creí que ella también… tu sabes, con trato diario yo llegue a la conclusión de eso T.T esa es mi versión… ¿y la tuya? n.n"

"Cuando acorde ya estaba comprometido, sinceramente me dio igual ¬¬ esa es mi versión u.ú"

Ahora vamos a situarnos en la cocina donde posteriormente estaba Horokeu recogiendo todos los trastes que se le habían caído al tratar de alcanzar una caja de galletas (xD)

"Que no venga la mamá de Yho T.T ¡onegai! Que no venga"-

Lentamente entro el chino, quien se quedo boquiabierto al ver como Horo recogía toda la alacena

"No te quedes ahí paradote y ayúdame, señorito ¬¬"

Len arqueo una ceja. Se supone que estaban enojados ¿no? que no se hablaban por "aquello" ¿no? entonces… ¿Por qué seguía ahí de pie?

"Leeeeen TwT ya no seas así y ayúdame"-con demasiado éxito en su suplica, el chino empezó a recoger-"¡Sugoi! nOn eso lo tomo porque ya que no estas enojado sin motivo ¬¬ ¿verdad?"

"Ù.Ú El que te este ayudando no tiene nada que ver"

"En serio como me caes mal ¬¬"-(Jejejeje ¿han escuchado a Horo cuando dice eso? xD es genial n/¬/n no pude evitar ponerlo)-"Ahora que estamos solos… ¿Por qué te enojaste? UOú aunque yo siempre te molesto xD siempre me avisas cuando te enojas"

"Pregúntaselo a tu hermana"

"A ella no le creas nada ¬¬ suele exagerar todo"-Ese era un buen punto ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo al creerle a la hermana de un loco como Horo-horo?-"¿Y que te invento?"

"Olvídalo, no tiene importancia u.ú"-Antes de recoger los últimos sartenes, noto que el Usui estaba cómodamente sentado mirándolo con cara de 'Dame una explicación, jovencito'-"¿Por qué me ves así? ¬¬"

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos cuando fuimos a la okiya? OxO"-El chino se sentó enfrente del peliazul pero aun en posición fría-

"Claro que lo recuerdo ¬¬"

"¿Entonces?"-Al ver la cara de duda del Tao, dio un suspiro comprensivo-"Me refiero a que… U/o/U tu sabes, si… todavía sientes algo o no sé"

"¿Tu sientes algo?"-Lo interrumpió, a lo que Horo opto por ponerse algo sonrojado-"Solo dilo ¬¬"

"Pues… ¿y tu? xD"-Zape patrocinado por Len-"Que agresividad señorito ¬¬"-Otro zape por querer cambiarle el tema-"T---T ya 'ta wueno de tanto golpe"

"Entonces habla claro y limítate a responder lo que te pregunte ¬¬"

"Yo… mmm… pues… s-si u/u pero… no se tu que pienses"-A Len casi se le salía el corazón de la emoción y tenia ganas de gritar como la típica colegiala de secundaria que se entera que le gusta a el chico mas guapo de preparatoria

"¿Y que quieres que piense?"-Una pésima respuesta

"Ay entonces olvídalo ¬¬"-Noto que el chino puso cara de angustia, así que mejor decidió no empezar otra pelea ya que sabia que así nunca llegarían a nada coherente-"Bueno… tu aun no me respondes U.u"

"Estoy igual que tu"-Fue lo único que dijo, cosa que Horokeu no espera, el quería un 'Te quiero' o 'Me gustas mucho' pero no ¿Por qué siempre Len tenia que decirle esas cosas sin mucho esfuerzo?

-"Ontto? nOn"

"Hai ¬/¬"

"Pero dímelo claramente, siiiii (léase con tono de niño consentido xD)"-

Solo quería escucharlo, ¿Qué tenia de malo? Si a Horo siempre le tocaba decirlo 'al chile' y Len, como siempre se salvaba de todo simplemente se solucionaba la vida respondiendo un 'Yo también', 'ya somos 2', 'estoy igual que tu' pero eso no sería esa noche, no señor, Len tendría que aprender a decir las cosas como son

-"Anda, solo dime me-gus-tas nOn"

"Si queda más que claro no veo el motivo de la afirmación ¬/¬"

"TwT pero a veces es mejor decirlo que darlo a entender, ¡He, vamos! Repite conmigo n.n"-Len lo miro con reproche-"Di me-gus-tas-mu-cho xD"

"¡No lo haré! Ò.Ó"

"Me-gus-tas-mu-cho n.n solo dilo así, pero de corrido xD"-Len movió la cabeza negativamente-"Que lo digas ¬¬ di me-gus-tas-mu-cho"

"U.ú no, no lo diré así que no sigas"-Horo lo miro amenazante-"¿Qué?"

"Si no me lo piensas decir entonces… olvídalo"-Muy al estilo mujer indignada (xD) Horo se incorporo y justo cuando paso al lado del chino (este sigue sentado en el suelo con cara de angustia)-"¿UHmm? Oxo"

Con la cabeza agachada y completamente rojo, el chino tomo aire y dijo (léase rápidamente, onegai xD)

"Te quiero mucho y no solo me gustas, me encantas"

"O/u/O minino, que cute eres xD"

"¡¡VES! El ridículo que paso por ti ¬/¬"-El Usui se limito a abrazarlo, y claro, no sin antes patrocinarle un buen beso

**Continuara… ¡Onegai review's!**

Hola, pues... ¿Qué les digo? xD jajaja mm… u.u pido una disculpa por la demora, pero la prepa me deja muy cansada T.T

Por cierto, para los que no lo saben (TwT) ya están actualizados los fics de "Por la red", "Azul o rosa" y "Trastornos" aunque les advierto que nunca hago summary's extravagantes ¬¬ (X.x)

_**Alejamoto** No, no recuperara la memoria u.u bueno, no del todo xD jeje gracias por el review_

_**Funga Fufu** Si, jejeje Lyzerg tiene su lado pervertido xD pero así es lindo jajaja y gracias por seguir mi fic T.T. Gracias por el review, ojala te haya gustado el capítulo_

_**Karenu-Kiyoto** Gommen ne pero el asunto de Horo y Len se arreglara después u.u ya ves que aquí las horas parecen siglos xD_

_**SteDiethel** Hola y créeme que yo también espero eso de los review's T.T ya casi nadie me pela pero sigo haciendo mi lucha muajaja xD y ahora que lo recuerdo el kimono esta muy raro para una boda ¿no? jejeje Gracias por tu review y apoyo_

_**Valsed** bueno, creo que lo que pediste ya se vio más reflejado y lamento extender mis fics u.u pero así soy yo xD jajaja ojala me tengas paciencia ¿vale? ohh y arigato por el review_

_**SakuraLyzerg** ¡Gommen! ToT en serio, lo que pasa es que solo veo los review's cuando encuentro algún capítulo en todo mi desorden Un.n jeje pero bueno, pasando a tu review… Hai, pobre Len u.u y Pilika muy chismosa pero así es ella xP y creo que cualquiera que estuviese en la situación de Lyzerg se hubiese sentido muy estúpido xD jajaja. Gracias por el review y por tu apoyo_

_**Zelkas** Uo.o No sé que tienes en contra de Len pero ni modo xD supongo que estas igual de zafado que yo nOn ohhh y gracias por el review ¿eh?_

_**Luine Ear** Créeme que yo también me siento mal cuando veo llorar a la persona que me gusta T.T bueno, ¿Quién no? xD jejeje y más si se trata de Horo y su hermana hace cualquier cosa con tal de saber el chisme ¿no? ;D Pasando a lo de Lyzerg y Hao… pues… la verdad cuando hice ese capítulo (hace siglos) no pude evitarlo xD jejeje me gusta que los personajes pasen por situaciones vergonzosas ¿a ti no?. Gracias por el review y por tu apoyo TxT_

_**Horitazoldick** Hai, soy mala ÒwÓ muy mala muajaja XD en fin! Pues si, Len tiene que sufrir en algún momento aunque… Uo.o creo que a el siempre lo hago sufrir ¿no? como sea, gracias por tu review xD_


	11. Mariposas en el estomago

**Nota** Pensamientos en letra cursiva

**Ojo** ¡Gommen por la demora! Y es un YxA, HUxL, HxLD

**MaRiPoSaS eN el EsToMaGo**

**_¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYENRON ESTE FIC ¡NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME SENTÍA ALA VER CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEW'S! _**

_**OJALA Y PUEDAN LEER OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS Y ME DEN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEMOSTRARLES QUE PUEDO DAR MÁS.**_

Ya era de madrugada, aproximadamente las 3.30 y el Asakura entro a la habitación de su madre la cual estaba extrañamente despierta, estaba leyendo. Se sentó al lado de ella y esta lo miro de reojo con extraña confusión

"¿Sucede algo?"-Empezó ella, dejando la lectura

"Si. Solo quiero decirte que no me quiero casar"-Su madre abrió los ojos sorprendida "No la quiero, no me quiere ¿entonces para qué?"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"-Inquirió ella con cierta molestia "Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, ¿Por qué vienes ahora y me que quitas esa ilusión?"

"Porque es lo que siento"-Replico el pelilargo molesto "Nunca me preguntaste lo que yo sentía o algo así"

"¿Ella lo sabe?"

"Si, esta conciente de que no siento nada por ella, pero aun así no se atreve a renegar tu decisión"-Keiko lo miraba frustrada, todo había sido planeado con tanta dedicación y ahora venia y le volteaban todo-"Me quiero ir de aquí"-Agrego el ojinegro desviando la mirada

"¿A dónde?"-Siguió ella

"Todavía no me decido, quiero viajar, conocer lugares… no quiero estar atado"-Ella lo miro desafiante "Ojala lo entiendas, pero no puedo seguir aquí"

Dicho esto se retiro de la habitación. Keiko tomo retomo su lectura ¿Qué podía hacer?

Ya era de día y todos los shamanes se estaban arreglando como locos, una vez todos presentables, notaron como los abuelos, los padres de los gemelos, Hao y la rubia, desayunando como si fuese un día común y corriente

"Jijiji sino se dan prisa, se hará tarde para la ceremonia"

"¿Cuál?" Le cuestiono sin verlo su madre. Todos intercambiaron miradas "Se ha cancelado a ultima hora"

"Pero… Pero… O.O ¿Por qué?" Pregunto atónito el menor de los gemelos "Debe ser una broma ¿no es así?"

"No lo es y debido a ello, te agradecería que regresaras a la pensión junto con tus amigos" Le ordeno Keiko en lo que seguía su lectura "Por cierto, Anna seguirá siendo tu prometida o al menos que ya tengas a alguien más" Y agrego con una leve sonrisa "¿O ya tienes a alguien?"

"Jijiji no, como crees"

Como la madre de los gemelos era persona de temer, todos salieron como una hora después. Iban alegres y tranquilos porque al parecer, ya no tenían ningún problema.

Pilika y Tamao estaban socializando con algunos chicos. La itako e Yho se la pasaron conversando la mayor parte del camino de su vieja por tren. Horokeu y Ren Tao estaban más que divertidos, bromeaban coquetamente entre sí y… Liserg estaba solo en otra área del tren ¡Que mala racha no tener pareja con quien hablar!

"Que aburrido" dijo para si con algo de desgano. Saco un libro, no llevaba ni 15 minutos y ya se estaba mareando "Creo que mejor no -.- aahhh pero que mala suerte la mía T.T primero Hao se da cuenta de que me interesaba, luego no puedo leer aquí y por si fuera poco estoy solo en todo nuestro regreso"

De la nada se abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba el mayor de los Asakura, respiraba agitado y bueno, que decir de la ropa, estaba algo desordenada

"¡¿Qué haces tu aquí!" Se incorporo de golpe Liserg, Hao le miro confundido "Sí, te hablo a ti ¬¬"

"Ya lo se ¬¬"

"¿Entonces?" Insistió Diethel "Bueno Asakura Hao O/ó aquí no esta Yho" el Asakura lo tomo de mano y cuando estaba por jalarlo para llevarlo a otro lado, el inglés lo soltó "¿Estas loco? O.ó ¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"Yo te gusto ¿no es así?" Ante esta pregunta tan directa, el peliverde se ruborizo notoriamente al tiempo que le quitaba la mirada de encima "¿Lo ves? Es mejor pasar un tiempo juntos ¿no te parece?"

"Pero si tu a mí no… O/o yo no te gusto, pues u.ú"

"Te diré algo, no sé que demonios me sucede pero cuando estaba contigo o estábamos a solas…" Se quedo callado ¿Cómo explicar algo que ni siquiera sabia como definirlo? ¡Que mal! Eso de perder el modo de interpretar situaciones era muy mal "No se como explicártelo u/ú"

"Eso es porque no sientes nada por mi ¬¬" Y agrego preocupado "¿Y porque tu mamá accedió sin hacer ningún tipo de escándalo?"

"Eso ya te lo explicare bueno, la verdad es que en cuanto se fueron casi salía para retractarse y llevar a cabo todo, pero el abuelo la puso en su lugar, aunque vaya que le costo al vieja xD , ahora…" Tomo la mano de Liserg "Vamos a viajar juntos"

"¿QUÉ? O.O"

"¿De que te sorprende? Uo.ó solo viajaremos un par de días, tu sabes, conocernos o ¿Qué se yo? xD ¡anda! O… ¿Ya te sientes extraño con alguien más?"

"¿Extraño? OsO"

"Sí" Afirmo Hao llevándose las manos al estomago "Se siente algo extraño aquí" Liserg sonrió para si mismo aunque sin evitar el sonrojo "Y eso siento yo cuando estoy contigo… no sé ni como describirlo"

"Un.n Ay Hao"

"¿Entonces si vienes?"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, accedió encantado. Como pudieron llegaron a lo que era el ultimo vagón, una vez ahí, pasaron a lo que era subir al Espíritu de Fuego cosa que a Liserg le dio un pánico que casi llegaba a soltar el típico grito de película blanco y negro.

Diethel, a pesar del pánico que tenia de estar volando en una cosa tan grande y peligrosa como aquel espíritu, se sentía feliz en el fondo. Aquella manera que Hao interpreto lo enamorado que estaba de él lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Quizás podría volver a empezar una nueva vida, quizás si llegasen a ser algo formal y esto se llegase a terminar no habría problema, ya estaría preparado. Y respecto a ayudar a decirle a Hao que la palabra que buscaba era _Enamorado_, bueno, eso ya lo descubriría él, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí y eso era lo que importaba

Por otro lado, Hao se sentía extraño. En primera por no saber exactamente que clase de locura estaba haciendo aunque… ¡Que va, las cosas se hacen en su momento sin pensarlo! Definitivamente, se sentía feliz, tranquilo. Parecía como si siempre hubiese estado familiarizado con ese asunto de volar, viajar y apreciar detalles que casi nadie valoraba.

Regresando al tren o mejor dicho, con Yho y Anna. Ambos sentados juntos, ella mirando por la ventana el paisaje mientras que él la tomaba de la mano. A pesar de no haber comentado lo sucedido con la boda que estaba por acontecer, estaban felices y no necesitaban explicación alguna ¿Para qué?

-Yho…

-¿Dime, Annita?

-Eres un tonto…

-Mmm pero creo que este tonto te encanta-Espeto burlón

-Exacto-Esta respuesta hizo que Yho se quedara en blanco, en verdad esperaba una bofetada o algo así

Recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido. Sonrió para si misma, al fin de cuentas, se salio con la suya. Suponía que seguía siendo afortunada. Yho rió infantil, pensando en que le debía un favor a su gemelo y vaya que esta vez no tenia con que pagarlo.

En lo que ellos se consentían mutuamente, no nos podíamos olvidar de Horokeu Usui y Tao Ren quienes estaban de lo más cómodos, Ren dormido en las piernas del ainu y este, claro, de vez en cuando se ladeaba de un lado a otro. Quería recostarse sobre Ren, pero si él era la apoyadero de su chico ¿Qué hacerle?

Lo miro dormido. Que tranquilo, que bonito se veía. El Usui sintió unas ganas enormes de dejarlo caer para ver como se enojaba. Era extraño, pero le gustaba verlo exaltado y gritando como loco histérico. Él le sonreiría y diría _Ya mi mínimo besho_ y con Ren se pondría completamente rojo, se cruzaría de brazos y se giraría hacia otro ángulo.

Sonrió ampliamente, se acerco y deposito un ligero beso en la frente del chino. No, hoy no haría corajes su pobre chino adorado.

Hoy sería un Buen Día **(1)**

_FIN_

_GRACIAS A TODOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FINAL_

_Y PERDONEN LA DEMORA Y POR NO CAMBIARLE EL FORMATO –JEJEJEJE-_

_Buen Día_ es porque ese es el título del fic en alemán -_Guten Tag-_ por ello no pude explayarme tanto jejeje

Dejen su correo para responder su último review en este fic


End file.
